L'Odysée de l'Espoir
by Natulcien Taralom
Summary: Seconde année d'Harry. Les Agressions se poursuivent. Harry est trahis par tous, le garçon découvrira qu'il peut toujours ce fier à quelques personnes. Une terrible révélation va bouleverser l'univers du survivant qui va partir en quête de réponses. Coop avec un auteur WATTPAD
1. Un Terrible Prologue

_Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis que Poudlard avait découvert que le Survivant : Harry Potter était un Fourchelangue. Un sorcier capable de parler aux serpents. Après cela, plus personne n'avait voulu approcher le garçon. Même ses amis Ron et Hermione ne semblaient plus très à l'aise près de lui. Cependant, Harry pensait que leur comportement avait un rapport avec l'hostilité de l'ensemble des autres élèves et non avec son don._

_Harry avait quitté la grande salle assez tôt pour ne pas subir les regards dégoûtés et apeurés de ses camarades. Ron lui était resté pour pouvoir continuer à manger, ce qui n'avait pas surprit le brun. Hermione était déjà partie pour la bibliothèque, elle avait dit vouloir enquêter sur l'héritier et sur Salazar Serpentard. Sans doute la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour oublier sa peur d'être la prochaine victime. Après l'attaque dont avait été victime Colin Crivey, il était logique que tous les élèves aient peur. Sauf les Serpentard qui se pavanaient dans le château. Il était évident que l'héritier du fondateur de la maison des serpents n'allait pas s'en prendre aux élèves portant ces couleurs._

_Le jeune sorcier marchait dans les couloirs en tentant de faire abstraction des réactions qu'avaient les quelques élèves qu'il croisait. Comme s'était le week-end, Harry avait décidé d'aller s'installer dans une salle de classe vide pour ne plus entendre les remarques et les murmures autour de lui._

_Il finit par choisir une salle de classe vite et poussiéreuse au troisième étage. Il n'avait pas la motivation nécessaire pour monter plus haut dans les étages. Il s'installa dans un coin, à même le sol, il sortit un livre de son sac, seul chose qu'il avait trouvé pour s'occuper. Depuis qu'il était laissé seul par tous ses camarades, même ses amis Ron et Hermione, l'adolescent avait découvert qu'il était plutôt doué en potion. Il ne serait jamais un maître dans le domaine, mais à présent il était tout à fait capable de faire une potion correcte. Ce qui avait choqué Rogue ainsi que tout le Gryffondor au dernier cours de potion._

_Alors que l'adolescent était plongé dans son livre, il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas non pus que l'on s'approchait de lui. Raison pour laquelle il sursauta quand une main arracha le livre de potion de ses mains. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Ron. Cependant, le visage du roux n'était pas souriant ou gêné comme depuis quelque temps. À cet instant, le rouquin observait le survivant comme on regarde un insecte, de la même façon qu'il regardait Drago Malefoy et les autres Serpentard. Ce regard le fit frémir. Mais ce qui lui fit vraiment peur, ce fut les autres personnes présentes. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de les compter, il fut traîné violemment au milieu de la pièce. Les élèves avaient poussé les tables et les chaises, libérant un grand espace._

_ Ron ?! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

_ La ferme traître ! s'exclama le roux.

_ Traître ?! De quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai trahi personne !

_Ignorant les cris effrayés d'Harry, Ron lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Le brun se courba sous la douleur. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi son ami le frappait-il ? Pourquoi les Gryffondor le battaient-ils si durement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement ? Terrifié, l'adolescent réagit alors par instinct. Son esprit se referma sur lui-même pour échapper à la douleur tant physique que morale. Sa conscience se recroquevilla dans un coin sombre, comme elle le faisait toujours durant son enfance quand son oncle le battait suite à une mauvaise journée. Les Gryffondor et les quelques Poufsouffle qui constituaient le groupe s'arrêtèrent une seconde surprit par l'attitude d'Harry. Mais finirent par choisir d'en faire abstraction. Ils recommencèrent à le frapper et à l'insulter abondamment._

_Drago Malefoy se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Contrairement aux élèves des autres maisons il ne risquait pas d'être attaqué par l'héritier de Serpentard. Déjà parce qu'il appartenait à cette maison, mais également parce qu'il était un sang pur. Il était de notoriété publique que Salazar Serpentard avait laissé une chambre secrète où il avait caché un monstre dans le but de purifier la population de l'école en éliminant les élèves ayant du sang moldu dans les veines._

_Personnellement Drago ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'éliminer tous les enfants nés de moldus et les sangs mêlés. Plus logique que son père visiblement, le blond se demandait qui allait occuper les postes ingrats et indignes d'eux quand il ne resterait plus aucun né moldu ou sang mêlé. À ses yeux, le mieux était d'éduquer ces personnes pour qu'elles prennent enfin conscience de la valeur des sangs purs. Mais malheureusement, la seule fois où il avait proposé cela, son père l'avait violemment battu._

_Alors qui évoluait dans un couloir, le blond marcha soudain sur quelque chose qui émit un craquement sec. Surprit, le Serpentard baissa les yeux et fut surprit par ce qu'il trouva au sol. Il s'agissait d'une paire de lunette rondes, qui étaient de toute évidence en mauvais état avant qu'il ne marque dessus. Mais ce qui choqua plus le bond, ce fut qu'il reconnut immédiatement l'objet comme appartenant à son rival : Harry Potter. Beaucoup pensaient que Drago haïssait le survivant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Drago était même plutôt ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui osait s'opposer à lui. À lui offrir enfin un « débat » bien qu'un peu violent par moment. Mais le blond était certains que s'il était devenu ami avec Potter l'année précédente, les choses auraient été encore plus intéressantes._

_Revenant au présent, Drago se demanda ce que les lunettes pouvaient faire là, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une porte grande ouverte. Il s'agissait de l'accès d'une des nombreuses salles de classes inutilisées. Curieux, le blond s'approcha pour voir. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il trouva._

_Harry Potter était allongé au milieu de la salle, dans une mare de sang. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son bras gauche et sa jambe droite arboraient des angles anormaux et inquiétants. Son épaule droite était de toute évidence déboîtée. Le dos du garçon avait été lacéré, mais Drago était incapable de dire si cela avait été fait par magie ou avec une arme blanche. Les doigts de la main droite du survivant avaient de toute évidence été piétinés. Le visage de celui-ci était tuméfié à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus, et ce n'était certainement pas tout. Mais Drago n'était pas médecin. Il pouvait cependant comprendre à quel point tout cela était mauvais._

_Harry avait mal partout, il n'y avait pas un seul de ses membres qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Cependant, ce n'était pas une situation qui lui était étrangère. Il repoussa la douleur et se redressa, examinant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ou du moins essayé, car sans ses lunettes le garçon ne voyait absolument rien. Il entendit quelqu'un approcher à sa droite, et vit une silhouette colorer approcher._

_ Monsieur Potter vous êtes réveillé ?! s'exclama la voix de madame Pomfresh. Restez allongé vous devez encore vous reposer.

_Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'elle lui mettait ses lunettes, car sa vue s'éclaircit immédiatement. Il put alors reconnaître le décor de l'infirmerie du collège._

_ Je vais aller chercher le professeur McGonagall, lui dit l'infirmière. Elle tient à savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

_Harry soupira, il se doutait que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver. Il se recoucha, se doutant qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à quitter le lit avant un moment. Mais le survivant devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne voulait pas voir Ron tout de suite. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le roux avait fait cela, pourquoi il avait mené une telle attaque contre lui. Mais il avait également peur de la réponse, peur de découvrir que Drago Malefoy avait raison quand il lui avait dit que Ron n'était pas fait pour être son ami._

_Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que le survivant soit enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. Il n'avait reçu de la visite que de la part de Fred et de George, les jumeaux adoraient le garçon et le considéraient comme leur petit-frère. Harry s'était senti mal de leur offrir le même mensonge que celui qu'il avait donné à McGonagall, à savoir qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce qui s'était produit. Les jumeaux contrairement au professeur de métamorphose avaient semblé se douter de quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient pas insisté._

_Harry avançait le plus lentement possible dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était terrifié à l'idée de faire face à ses agresseurs. Il avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité, poussé par la crainte. Il eut la chance que quelqu'un ouvre le portrait. Il n'eut donc pas à se découvrir pour entrer. Il se glissa entre les élèves sans se faire remarquer et monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. La porte était entre-ouverte, et alors que le survivant allait la pousser pour entrer, il entendit des voix._

_ Pourquoi avoir attaqué Harry Ron ? Demandait la voix d'Hermione.

_ Parce qu'il est l'héritier Hermione ! s'exclama la voix du roux. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Mais Ron ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Harry ait pu faire ça. Il est si gentil.

_ Non écoute-moi. Avec ce qu'il a vécu chez ses moldus ne va pas me faire croire qu'il les aime. Et il est fourchelangue.

_ Je sais bon Ron mais … Ça paraît tellement étrange.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu le croire aussi, expliqua Ron. Mais j'ai été obligé de me rendre à l'évidence. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu, pleura Hermione. Comment Harry a-t-il put faire ça ? Comment avons-nous put ne pas le remarquer ?

_Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de l'adolescent. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle croire qu'il était l'héritier ? Comment pouvait-elle le trahir ainsi ? Ron avait déjà démontré qu'il était idiot et prompte à accuser tout le monde. Mais la jeune-fille elle n'avait jamais semblé ainsi. Elle avait semblé comprendre Harry, du moins un peu._

_ Je te protégerais Hermione, déclara Ron.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire quoi que ce soit Ron, soupira la jeune-fille. Harry est puissant, et si en plus il a le monstre de son côté …

_ On va trouver une solution, tenta de la rassurer le roux.

_ Merci Ron.

_Le survivant s'était enfui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Il avait regagné l'infirmerie et avait dit à madame Pomfresh que finalement il ne se sentait pas si bien que cela. La vieille femme n'avait pas hésité à le faire s'allonger et avait accepté de le laisser dormir là. Elle se doutait que le garçon, même s'il ne se souvenait de rien devait avoir été profondément secoué. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise de le voir revenir. Elle était cependant inquiète pour lui, car il était rare que le garçon vienne la voir de son plein gré, elle l'avait appris l'année passée. Peut-être avait-elle fini par céder à la pression, se dit le brun. Pourtant Hermione ne semblait pas être du genre à se rendre si facilement. Elle qui avait tenu tête au roux et au survivant l'année dernière._

_Plusieurs jours avaient passés, Harry faisait de son mieux pour éviter tous les élèves. Il revenait à la salle commune quand il n'y avait presque plus personne et s'installait près des portes pendant les cours pour fuir le plus vite possible loin des Gryffondor. En cours de potion il prenait le risque de s'installer au milieu des Serpentard ce qui les avait surpris. Les vert et argent le laissaient donc faire dans le but de résoudre le mystère de l'attitude étrange du survivant._

_Drago était le seul à savoir que l'adolescent avait été sauvagement agressé dans une vielle salle de classe. Par respect, le blond n'avait rien dit, préservant la vie privée du brun. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait été cherché les secours, bien qu'il ait demandé à ce que son intervention soit gardée secrète. Les choses auraient été compliquées si cela était venu à se savoir._

_Harry était assit dans une salle de classe abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Cependant, cette fois, il avait posé des sorts d'alarme qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de sortilège de la bibliothèque. Le sortilège indiqua soudain à Harry que quelqu'un approchait. Il craignit une minute que cela soit encore un Gryffondor voir Ron qui venait en finir avec lui. Mais il fut surprit de découvrir la frêle silhouette d'une jeune élèves de Serdaigle à en juger par les couleurs de sa robe. Harry la reconnue sans mal. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood, une première année dont tout le monde se moquait, disant qu'elle était folle._

_ Bonjour prince des ombres, sourit la jeune-fille.

_ Fils de …

_Harry ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune-fille voulait dire._

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi, soupira Harry. Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

_ Pas plus qu'avant, répondit Luna. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne fait attention à moi.

_Harry n'était pas convaincu que si elle continuait à rester avec lui elle ne serait pas menacée. Mais trop heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas devant lui, ou qui ne tentait pas de le frapper il ne dit rien de plus pour la faire partir. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter joyeusement dans la salle de classe. La jeune-fille prononçait parfois des phrases qui aux yeux d'Harry ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais il ne dit rien, choisissant de prendre les choses comme elles venaient._

_Un mois après l'attaque, Harry avait réussi à trouver un équilibre précaire pour ne pas subir de nouveau une attaque. Il était souvent rejoint par Luna, qui n'avait pas peur d'être attaqué. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression, mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de continuer à croire qu'Harry était l'héritier et qu'il allait bientôt frapper à nouveau. Mais personne n'osait l'attaquer, aller savoir pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que Luna lui avoue qu'il s'agissait en faire d'un coup de Drago._

Flash-Back

_**Le cours de potion était terminé, Harry était déjà partit, ce qui avait frustré son ancien meilleur ami qui aurait voulu chercher la confrontation. Les Gryffondor parlaient entre eux, ne prêtant pas attention à la présence des Serpentard, comme d'habitude.**_

**_ On devrait vraiment lui apprendre à ce maudit traître, grogna Ron.**

**_ Ouais, approuva Seamus. Il devrait déjà avoir quitté l'école.**

_**Drago qui avait entendu frissonna, comprenant que ceux qui avaient attaqué le survivant étaient sans aucun doute ses propres camarades. Il n'avait eu aucune preuve, et n'en avait toujours pas, mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire d'autre. Il s'approcha des lions, peu heureux de ce qu'il avait comprit.**_

**_ Vous êtes sûr qu'attaque quelqu'un qui contrôle possiblement un monstre laissé par l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait connu soit une bonne idée ?**

**_ De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron.**

_**Le roux ne semblait pas avoir perdu son envie de se battre. Mais les autres semblaient pour leur part avoir comprit. Le blond, trouvant que Weasley n'était pas très bon pour se battre avec lui tourna les talons, ignorant le Gryffondor qui hurla après le Serpentard qui riait intérieurement.**_

Fin du Flash-Back

_Luna avait entendu les Gryffondor en parler entre eux, et elle avait décidé de le rapporter à Harry. Les paroles du Serpentard blond avaient poussé les autres élèves ne pas l'attaquer. Car si jamais il était réellement l'héritier de Serpentard, alors le monstre se vengerait sur eux._

_ Mais je ne suis pas … ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Je sais bien, sourit Luna. Mais c'est bien s'ils ne viennent pas s'en prendre à toi non ?

_Le brun devait reconnaître que la jeune-fille avait raison. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de jouer sur le fait qu'il était peut-être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi Malefoy avait dit ce genre de chose à Ron. Le blond n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami._

_ Bientôt il brillera comme il aurait toujours dû, sourit Luna.

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, sourit la blonde. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

_Harry ne comprenait absolument rien, mais il faisait confiance à la jeune-fille. Elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir laissé, et elle semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et même des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi demander des explications à Malefoy. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose à le faire, à par déclencher une jouter verbale entre eux. Ce qui lui avait un peu manqué d'ailleurs._


	2. Alliance  Amitié et Nouvelle Vision

_Luna et Harry continuaient de se voir, et la Serdaigle n'avait toujours pas eu de problèmes. Comme elle l'avait prédit, personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, le survivant continuait à être malmené et insulté par ses camarades les plus courageux. Les autres le fuyant comme la peste. L'adolescent avait donc pris la décision de ne plus retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas non plus allé s'installer dans celle des Serdaigle. Avec l'aide de Luna, il avait aménagé une salle de classe abandonnée, y amenant un matelas ainsi que des draps ainsi que les affaires du garçon._

_Parfois, Luna restait le soir avec le garçon raison pour laquelle ils avaient prévu un second lit de fortune pour la jeune fille. La pièce avait fini par ressembler à une sorte de base secrète que seul les deux adolescents connaissaient. La blonde, en bonne Serdaigle, avait trouvé des sorts pour protéger leurs affaires. Personne ne pouvait les trouver à moins de savoir qu'elles étaient là._

_Étrangement, si les premiers temps les deux enfants avaient dû user de magie pour nettoyer les draps et leur linge, à présent, quelqu'un s'en occupait comme pour les autres élèves. Et ce malgré le fait que le brun ne vive plus dans sa tour. Harry s'en était un peu inquiété, mais Luna avait sourit et déclaré que Poudlard était de leur côté. Le garçon avait tenté de comprendre pendant encore quelques jours, mais il avait fini par abandonner. Surtout qu'il avait mieux à faire que de rechercher qui lavait son linge._

_Les coups bas se poursuivaient les uns après les autres. Des sorts de croche-pied, des sabotages durant les cours. Le survivant ne comptait plus le nombre de retenus qu'il avait reçu à cause de ses propres camarades pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler._

_ J'en ai assez Luna, pleura Harry. Je ne peux plus le supporter, mais je ne veux pas rentrer non plus …

_ Je sais, répondit la jeune-fille. Mais on ne peut pas encore partir. Pas tant que nous n'auront pas de lumière pour éclairer notre chemin.

_Harry fixa Luna perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que la jeune-fille pouvait bien vouloir dire._

_ Euh … Luna tu pourrais être plus précise ? Demanda le brun.

_La jeune-fille sourit à son ami._

_ Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, répondit la jeune-fille. On ne peut juste pas partir tant qu'on aura pas trouvé une autre personne.

_ Tu tiens ça d'où ? Demanda Harry.

_ C'est un secret, sourit Luna.

_Harry décida de ne pas insister quand il vit le regard de son amie. De toute évidence il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Depuis toujours le survivant savait quand il pouvait poser des questions et quand il devait se taire. Et là, son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister._

_ D'accord. Et tu as un indice sur la personne qu'on doit trouver ?

_ Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est lumineux, répondit la jeune-fille. Et qu'il est proche de nous.

_Harry acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus, mais il se dit que tout finirait par s'éclairer à un moment où à un autre._

_Alors qu'il se trouvait un peu à l'écart, attendant que le professeur Rogue arrive pour aller en cours de potion, l'adolescent réfléchissait à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Tentant de deviner qui pouvait être ce camarade qui allait les rejoindre. Mais il ne voyait pas du tout qui il pourrait être. L'adolescent était installé à croupis non loin des autres élèves, mais assez éloigné pour que ceux-ci fassent moins attention à lui. Enfin, malheureusement cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à lui. Et le garçon ne pouvait pas porter sa cape d'invisibilité en permanence._

_ Alors tu es toujours là traître ! s'exclama la voix de Ron.

_Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être apostrophé._

_ Ron, murmura-t-il.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait Justin ! s'exclama le roux coupant la parole au survivant.

_ Justin ? Demanda le brun. De qui tu me parles là ?

_ De Finch-Fletchley ! Cria soudain Dean. Tu l'as attaqué lui et Nick Quasi-sans-tête !

_Harry les fixa avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas du tout de qui il était question. Bien sur il connaissait le fantôme de Gryffondor, mais il ne connaissait pas de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Du moins il ne se souvenait pas de quelqu'un qui aurait porté ce nom. Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à agresser verbalement le brun à nouveau, une voix se fit entendre._

_ Je me disais bien que tu étais suicidaire et idiot Weasmoche, ricana Drago.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé la fouine ! s'écria Ron. Et puis pourquoi tu voudrais être du côté de Potter ?

_ Parce que c'est l'héritier de Serpentard bien sur, répliqua Seamus.

_Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi le prince des Serpentard venait l'aider ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à le soutenir ?_

_ Si Potter est effectivement l'héritier de notre fondateur, répondit Drago. Pourquoi ne le soutiendrions-nous pas ? Demanda le blond. Après tout, contrairement à vous autres Gryffondor, nous avons le sens de l'honneur visiblement.

_Harry fixa Drago avec des yeux ronds. Il s'attendait à ce que les autres Serpentard ne prennent pas partit, mais ils vinrent se ranger aux côtés de leur prince et du survivant._

_ Maintenant réponds-moi la belette, ricana Drago. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

_Hermione vint soudain se placer près de Ron, surprenant Harry. Jusque-là, à part quelques conversations où le roux tentait de convaincre la brune du fait qu'il était l'héritier, celle-ci n'avait jamais trahis ouvertement son ami._

_ Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais l'héritier, soupira la brune. Mais visiblement Ron avait raison. Comment aurais-tu put rallier les Serpentard sinon.

_ Peut-être qu'ils sont juste là pour faire chier Ron ! s'écria le brun. Ça ne prouve rien du tout !

_Dans le regard de son amie Harry put lire de la pitié. Elle ne le croyait pas._

_ Je te l'avais dit Potter, soupira Drago. Weasley n'était pas fait pour être ton ami.

_Le blond s'était retourné vers le brun et lui offrait à nouveau sa main en signe d'amitié. Harry sembla hésiter, puis il tourna son regard vers les Gryffondor, il croisa le regard haineux de Ron, celui dégoûté d'Hermione, celui plein de mépris de Seamus … Ce fut ce qui le poussa à prendre sa décision. Il saisit la main de Drago._

_ Ouais tu avais raison Malefoy, dès le premier problème il m'a tourné le dos. On ne peut visiblement pas lui faire confiance.

_ Content que tu comprennes enfin Potter.

_ Enfin, heureusement il y a des exceptions dans cette famille. Les jumeaux sont les seuls qui ne m'ont rien fait. Après je les aie obligés à rester loin de moi. Je n'allais pas les laisser foutre leur vie l'air comme ça.

_Drago sourit._

_ Effectivement, ce sont d'excellent sorciers, ce serait dommage de gâcher le potentiel miraculeux qui a surgit dans cette famille de bons à rien.

_Ron est devenu aussi rouge que la bannière de Gryffondor, il n'est visiblement pas heureux que le prince des Serpentard et le survivant se moquent de lui et lui préfèrent ses frères. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Drago saisit le bras d'Harry et le tira avec lui jusqu'à la salle de classe que Rogue avait ouvert. Étrangement, le professeur de potion ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait dû assister à toute la scène, mais puisque ses serpents avaient choisi de prendre le partit de Potter, il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à lui. Car même si tout le monde pensait que la maison la plus loyale était Poufsouffle, Serpentard n'avait rien à lui envier. Cela surtout parce qu'ils y avaient été contraints par les maltraitances que leur faisaient subir les autres maisons depuis longtemps maintenant._

_Harry passe son cours de potion en binôme avec Drago qui ne se comporte plus aussi mal avec lui. Oh le blond reste tyrannique et passe son temps à dire au brun ce qu'il doit faire, mais au moins il ne l'insulte plus. Et il ne le rabaisse plus à tout bout de champ. Ce qui est une amélioration considérable. En plus du fait que Rogue ne s'acharne pas sur lui comme il le fait d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, son souffre-douleur semble être Ron, même si Neville n'est pas en reste au vu de son manque total de talent en potion._

_Le cours de potion était terminé, Harry avait gagné la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner, du moins en théorie. Il avait pris ce qui l'intéressait et s'était faufilé jusqu'à leur base à Luna et à lui. Il pensait que personne ne l'avait suivi, il y avait d'ailleurs fait attention. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, Drago avait réussi à le filer sans que l'adolescent ne s'en rendre compte._

__ Alors c'est là que Potter se cachait, pensa Drago et découvrant la salle de classe abandonnée._

_Harry n'avait pas fait attention à la présence du Serpentard, se contentant de manger son repas. Le blond laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce._

__ Je suis quand-même étonné que personne ne se soit encore rendu compte que Potter campait dans une vieille salle de classe. Ils en ont vraiment rien à foutre de lui en fait._

_ Eh ben Potter on aime faire du camping ? Demanda le blond.

_Harry sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa nourriture sur le sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui lui souriait. Oh le blond n'arborait pas un sourire doux ou gentil, non, celui-ci était légèrement ironique. Mais étrangement il ne semblait pas réellement se moquer d'Harry comme il le faisait toujours._

_ Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, avoua le blond. J'avoue que je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Tu campes ici depuis longtemps ?

_Harry était bouche-bée. Malefoy lui parlait calmement ? Il ne l'insultait pas ? Ne se moquait pas de lui ?_

_ Euh … Hésita Harry. Depuis un petit moment.

_ Je vois, soupira Drago. Évidement, rester avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor aurait été compliqué.

_ Oui, avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

_Le blond vint s'asseoir face au survivant qui avait recommencé à manger doucement quand il avait constaté que le blond ne semblait pas là pour se battre. Harry et Drago restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils ne se risquèrent pas sur des surjets sensibles, parlant uniquement de banalités._

_Ces rencontres continuèrent. Les deux garçons commençaient à apprendre à se connaître, même si aucun des deux ne faisait totalement confiance à l'autre. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année précédente ne pouvait pas être effacé si facilement. Mais petit à petit ils commençaient à se confier l'un à l'autre, et à faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Étrangement Luna ne s'était pas encore joint à eux, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement ce qui se passait. Harry ne le lui avait pas caché, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, quand il le lui avait annoncé, la jeune-fille avait affiché un étrange sourire._

_Environ un mois plus tard, Luna et Drago ne s'étaient toujours pas retrouvés dans la même pièce. La blonde avait dit qu'elle attendait que le Serpentard demande après elle._

_Ce jour-là, le deux anciens ennemis étaient à nouveau installés dans le repère du Gryffondor à discuter._

_ Mais au final, tu es vraiment tout seul ? Demanda Drago. Vraiment plus personne ne veut t'approcher ? À part moi bien évidement.

_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Harry. Elle a dit qu'elle ne viendrait avec nous que quand tu aurais posé la question.

_ Et qui est cette personne ? Demanda le blond légèrement vexé.

_ Luna Lovegood.

_ Oh !

_L'irritation quitta immédiatement les traits du Serpentard. Comme si le fait que ce soit Luna qui soit à l'origine des mots leur donne une autre signification._

_ Cette fille est complètement folle, grogna le blond.

_ En fait je ne suis pas si sûr de ça, répondit Harry. On dirait juste qu'elle ne voit pas les choses comme nous.

_ C'est la définition de la folie Potter, soupira Drago.

_ Non, soupira à nouveau le brun. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je pense qu'elle a un don magique qui fait qu'elle voit des choses que nous ne pouvons pas voir.

_ Ah ! Je vois. Ça existe effectivement, répondit le Serpentard. Mais c'est extrêmement rare. Après les Lovegood sont une vielle famille aussi. Ça ne serait pas étrange qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs que n'ont pas le commun des sorciers.

_Devant l'air perplexe du survivant le Serpentard se décida à s'expliquer._

_ Plus une lignée s'étire dans le temps, plus elle devient puissante, expliqua-t-il. Les Black par exemple sont connus pour leurs dons de métamorphose. Il y a eu beaucoup de métamorphomages chez eux. Ma famille par exemple possède de puissants dons de guérisseurs.

_ Parce que votre lignée est ancienne ? Demanda Harry. Juste ça ?

_ Pas seulement. Nous avons reçu ces dons parce que nos ancêtres à chaque génération ont respectés les rites de vénération de la magie. Ils célébraient les fêtes magiques qui remercient notre mère pour ses dons.

_ Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé, avoua Harry.

_Drago regarda Harry une seconde avec des yeux ronds avant de soupirer._

_ Ce qui n'est absolument pas normal. Tu es aussi issu d'une noble famille. Les Potter sont doués pour la nécromancie et pour les rituels de purification.

_ Pardon ! s'écria Harry. La nécromancie ?!

_ Oui, mais ils ne s'en sont jamais servis pour créer des zombis ou d'autres créatures dans ce genre. Mais pour permettre à des familles de se faire leurs adieux, ou pour invoquer des esprits de personnes assassinées affin de résoudre des crimes. Ils exorcisaient également les esprits frappeurs et levaient les malédictions liées à la mort.

_Harry sembla perplexe. On lui avait toujours dit que ramené les morts ou invoquer les esprits était une mauvaise chose. Mais la façon dont en parlait Drago était l'exact opposé, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort._

_ D'ailleurs, continua Drago. Nos familles travaillaient souvent en tandem.

_ Hein ?!

_ Oui, les dons des Potter pouvaient également retenir l'esprit de quelqu'un pendant qu'on le soignait. Bon souvent ça demandait un guérisseur exceptionnel donc souvent un Malefoy.

_ Tu pourrais me parler des rituels ? Demanda Harry après un moment de réflexion.

_Drago sourit et commença a instruire son ancien ennemi sur les traditions de leur monde. Ce qu'il aurait toujours dû savoir, et ce qui devrait être enseigné à chaque né moldu avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à entrer dans leur monde. C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que les sangs purs avaient tentés d'éduquer les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés. Et si cela avait moyennement fonctionné pour ceux possédant un parent sorcier, les nés moldus avaient été totalement réfractèrent aux coutumes sorcières. Obligeant ce monde à se calquer sur ce qu'eux voulaient. Peu avaient acceptés de se fondre dans leur nouvelle culture._

_ C'est pour ça que vous les détestez ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oui, répondit le blond. Nous aurions accepté de mêler nos coutumes aux leurs. Noël par exemple ne nous pose pas de problèmes. Mais nous n'avons jamais voulu renoncer aux fêtes des solstices ce qu'ils n'ont jamais comprit.

_Le brun acquiesça, il aurait été tout à fait possible d'ajouter des fêtes moldus au calendrier sorcier. Enfin, pas toutes, mais au moins quelques-unes, Lui aussi avait voulu se renseigner sur le monde magique quand il avait fait ses courses cette année ainsi que la précédente. Cependant, Hagrid puis les Weasley avaient empêché le brun de prendre les ouvrages qui l'intéressaient à la librairie. Et il n'y avait aucun ouvrage sur la culture sorcière dans la bibliothèque du collège._

_ C'est parce que Dumbledore les a tous fait retirer, expliqua Drago. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait aussi fait supprimé les cours de culture magique juste avant notre arrivée en première année.

_ Ça n'a aucun sens, soupira Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait ça ?

_ Parce que Dumbledore est une des personne qui détruit notre monde, soupira le blond. Il est le président du Magenmageot, le parlement sorcier. Et il a fait passé tout un tas de lois pour réduire l'éducation traditionnelle. Particulièrement celle des nés moldus.

_Drago continua d'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait cela. Ou du moins ce que beaucoup pensaient être les motifs du vieil homme._

_Le lendemain, alors que les cours étaient terminés, Drago alla rejoindre Harry._

_Si au départ les Serpentard étaient plutôt d'accord pour prendre Potter sous leur aile, les choses avaient rapidement changé. Les plus âgés avaient vite repris les rênes de la maison et déclaré que le survivant ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de leur fondateur. Qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas, mais qu'il n'était pas non plus question de devenir ami avec lui. Quand Drago avait émis son intention d'essayer d'éduquer le Gryffondor sur leurs coutumes, les aînés l'avaient rabroué et décidé que cela ne servait à rien. Et bien que le blond soit fidèle à sa maison, il avait choisi d'aller à l'encontre de la décision de la majorité, persuadé que l'adolescent pouvait être éloigné des préceptes de Dumbledore. Ce qui l'avait fait devenir un semi-paria dans sa propre maison. Il n'était pas exclu, mais peu lui adressaient la parole à présent. Doutant de sa loyauté. Mais tant qu'il ne ferait rien d'ouvertement défavorable à Serpentard, il n'avait rien à craindre. C'était cependant la raison qui le poussait à rester presque exclusivement avec Harry à présent._

_ Dis-moi Potter. Pourquoi tu restes ici ?

_ Parce que Luna a dis qu'on ne pouvait pas partir juste tous les deux, répondit le brun.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, soupira le brun.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, rit une voix féminine derrière les deux garçons.

_Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent soudainement. Ils se détendirent en découvrant Luna sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir près d'eux doucement._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Luna ? Demanda le brun une fois son amie assise près de lui.

_ On va bientôt pouvoir partir, sourit la blonde. Nous sommes au complet maintenant.

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent choqués._

_ Du calme Lovegood ! s'exclama le blond. Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Poudlard !

_ Pas encore, sourit la blonde. Mais tu vas bientôt comprendre j'en suis certaine.

_Drago ne trouva rien à répondre à Luna. La jeune fille semblait tellement sûre de ce qu'elle disait que le Serpentard se sentit douter de lui-même. La blonde vint s'asseoir près de son ami et de l'ancien ennemi de celui-ci._

_ Par contre, sourit Luna. Je pensais tout de même que tu prendrais plus de temps avant de devenir ami avec Harry.

_ Je ne suis pas un idiot Lovegood, soupira le blond.

_ Bien sur, sourit-elle. Cependant, je pensais que vous métriez plus de temps avant de mettre vos différends de côtés.

_ Ça ne fait qu'un an, lui fit remarquer Harry. On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se haïr tellement. Personnellement même si je n'aimais pas trop Drago, je le considérais plus comme un rival que comme un ennemi.

_Le blond fut surprit par les paroles du survivant. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que le garçon ne le haïsse pas. Car il était bien connu que les élèves des deux maisons rivales de Poudlard se haïssaient._

_ Rien n'est jamais totalement ce qu'il y paraît, sourit Luna.

_Et une nouvelle fois Drago ne trouva rien à redire. Mais si Harry n'était ce qu'il paraissait, sur quoi pouvait-il se tromper d'autre ?_


	3. Douloureuse Vérité

_Aujourd'hui encore, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard partageaient un cours de potion. Harry et Drago s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas être dérangée. Cependant, aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'un cours théorique._

_ Aujourd'hui, commença Rogue. Je vais vous parler de la potion de lignée. Elle n'est pas étudiée à proprement parler à Poudlard. Elle fait partie du programme de ceux qui choisiraient de suivre une formation pour devenir maître de potion.

_La salle de classe était plongée dans un silence studieux, troublé uniquement par la voix veloutée du professeur, le bruissement de sa cape ainsi que ses pas tandis qu'il parcourait les allées entre les tables. Le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin était également omniprésent. L'on entendait parfois également le tintement d'un encrier._

_ Ceux qui utilisent principalement cette potion sont Gringotts et Saint Mangouste. La banque pour s'assurer que ceux qui viennent réclamer des coffres son bien ceux qu'ils sont. Quant à Saint Mangouste, il s'agit souvent de demandes de mère ayant été violées, ou de pères voulant s'assurer de leur paternité.

_Le professeur de potion continua de parler des cas dans lesquels la potion de lignée était utilisée. Tant dans le cadre légal, que dans le cadre des traditions magiques. Il leur révéla que dans les familles de sangs purs, les héritiers étaient toujours soumis à cette potion. Il s'agissait d'une sécurité pour que personne ne puisse venir contester le droit de celui-ci à devenir Lord à son tour._

_ Cette potion est particulièrement simple d'utilisation. Il suffit de laisser tomber une goutte de celle-ci sur un parchemin, puis d'y laisser couler une goutte de sang. Une fois cela fait, le sang forme les noms du père et de la mère de celui dont le sang a été versé.

_Le professeur continua à expliquer comment la potion pouvait reconnaître les parents de quelqu'un. Il leur dit que cela était écrit dans leur magie, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle cette potion ne fonctionnait pas pour les nés moldus ou pour les moldus tout court. Mais que les cracmol étaient eux reconnus pour une raison inconnue même des médicomage. Les élèves prenaient des notes en silence, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Rogue qui continuait de parler d'une voix morne._

_ Monsieur Malefoy, venez ici avec Miss Granger. Vous allez distribuer à vos camarades ces fioles de potion de lignée que j'ai préparé en prévision de ce cours.

_Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent. Si le professeur de Potion avait choisi un élève de chaque maison, c'était pour éviter les débordements qu'il aurait ensuite été contraint d'arbitrer. Et si retirer des points à Gryffondor ne le dérangeait pas, il détestait le vacarme. Une fois la distribution terminée et les deux adolescents revenus à leur place, le professeur reprit._

_ Vous allez à présent prendre un parchemin, l'enduire de potion, expliqua-t-il. Vous prendre ensuite vos couteaux, et ferait couler une goutte de sang. N'allez pas vous planter le couteau dans la main non plus, grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas de blessures grave. La moindre idiotie sera récompensée d'une perte de cinquante points.

_La menace était sérieuse, chacun la prit très au sérieux. Heureusement, la manipulation était facile, il y avait peu de chance pour que qui que ce soit rate l'expérience. Même Neville qui n'était pas très doué en potion. La texture de la préparation rappelait plus de la peinture qu'autre chose. Les élèves durent utiliser des pinceaux pour l'appliquer sur leurs parchemins. Harry fut le premier à entailler son doigt pour faire couler une goutte de sang. Le fluide vital fut absorbé, puis des lettres commencèrent à se former._

Nom

Harrison James Potter

Statut

Héritier de la maison Potter (désignation / adoption)

Héritier de la maison Serpentard (droit de conquête)

Héritier de la maison Black (désignation)

Mère

Lilian Maria Potter née Evans

Père

Hadès

_Drago qui se trouvait à côté du brun et lisait par-dessus son épaule devint soudain très pâle. Le survivant n'était pas le fils de James Potter ? Héritier de Serpentard ? Le blond se saisit de la feuille avant que qui que ce soit d'autre la voit et la glissa vivement dans la poche du garçon._

_ Ne montre ça à personne Potter, murmura-t-il. On en parlera tout à l'heure.

_Le brun acquiesça doucement avant de se tourner vers le parchemin de son voisin. Celui-ci comprenant le message s'exécuta pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux._

Nom

Draconis Angélus Malefoy

Statut

Héritier de la maison Malefoy (désignation / adoption)

Héritier de la maison Lestrange (désignation)

Mère

Narcissa Malefoy née Black

Père

Apollon

_Drago qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, perdit le peu qu'il avait retrouvé, devant aussi blanc qu'un linge. Heureusement, il réussit à se reprendre et à remettre son masque en place avant que quelqu'un en le remarque._

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, les noms de vos parents sont apparus, ainsi que vos affiliations familiales, expliqua Rogue.

_Il brandit le parchemin d'Hermione pour que tous puissent le voir._

_ Et comme vous pouvez également le voir, les parents moldus de miss Granger n'apparaissent pas. Cependant, ayant une ancêtre magique, celle-ci est mentionnée.

_C'était effectivement le cas. Le professeur ne disait pas cela ne manière à rabaisser la demoiselle, uniquement pour illustrer son explication. Cependant, celle-ci le prit très mal, elle ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire, même si son regard glacial démontrait ses sentiments. Harry pouvait comprendre que le fait de servir d'exemple pour le cours puisse ne pas lui plaire. Mais il devait reconnaître également que leur professeur ne faisait que se montrer professionnel._

_Les deux adolescents furent soulagés quand ils purent enfin se réfugier dans leur repère. Troublés qu'ils l'étaient par les résultats donnés par la potion de lignée._

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Luna quand elle les trouva.

_Pour toute réponse, Harry tendit les deux parchemins à la blonde qui les regarda perplexes. Puis, un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres._

_ Alors vous savez maintenant, dit-elle.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago. Comment est-ce que tu pouvais savoir ça ?!

_ C'est compliqué, répondit la blonde en s'asseyant. J'ai fait un rêve il y a longtemps. C'était une vision du futur, mais elle n'était pas très claire. Je n'ai compris que quand je vous ai rencontrés.

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Luna, attendant qu'elle leur en dise plus. Comprenant la demande muette de ses compagnons rassembla ses idées avant de continuer._

_ J'ai vu … Trois silhouettes, expliqua-t-elle. Il y avait moi, je n'avais pas de baguette, mais je faisais quand-même de la magie. Il y avait un garçon, sa silhouette brillait de mille feux, comme un soleil. Il était armé d'un arc. Et la troisième personne était aussi un garçon. Mais il était l'exact inverse du premier. Il était très sombre, et en même temps j'avais le sentiment qu'il était très gentil, et en même temps très triste.

_ Comment peux-tu être certaines que ce soit nous ? Demanda Drago.

_ Je vois des choses, répondit la jeune-fille. Des choses que personne ne voit. Je vois vos auras. Elles sont les mêmes que dans ma vision.

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent de nouveau. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement croire à l'histoire de Luna. Est-ce qu'il est réellement possible de prédire l'avenir ? Le brun n'en a aucune idée. Le blond fut le premier à se ressaisir._

_ Alors tu es une prophétesse Lovegood ? Demanda le blond.

_ Non, répondit la jeune-fille. Enfin … Je ne pense pas. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de me prévenir … Où de me dire quelque chose.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

_ Sauf si la personne où la créature en question peut voir l'avenir, intervint Drago. Il ou elle, à vu quelque chose qui nécessitait qu'il ou elle prévienne Lovegood. Mais pas de façon trop directe.

_Les trois adolescents en discutèrent pendant un moment, mais ne parvinrent pas à trouver une hypothèse qui leur convenait. Ils finirent par laisser tomber, ils ne pouvaient pas changer ce qui avait été fait, alors pourquoi se tracasser._

_Drago finit par défroisser son propre parchemin et fixer le résultat de son test. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une myriade de sentiments, mais les plus flagrants étaient la peur, la tristesse, et surtout, la trahison. Ses parents lui avaient menti. Lui cachant qui il était réellement pendant des années. Il avait vécu dans un mensonge permanent, et maintenant qu'il le découvrait, son cœur et son esprit ne semblaient pas capable de le supporter, ou de l'accepter. En croisant le regard d'Harry, le blond comprit qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose. Pourtant, le survivant semblait parfaitement accepter cela, contrairement au jeune Malefoy._

_ Harry, appela le blond.

_ Oui ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu arrives à rester calme ? Tu viens d'apprendre que ton père n'est pas ton père et …

_ OH ! Ça ! Pour moi c'est facile, répondit le garçon. Avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne connaissais pas le nom de mes parents, et pensais qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

_Drago comme Luna fixèrent le brun avec des yeux ronds, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de leur révéler._

_ Mon oncle et ma tante ont passé leur temps à me mentir sur mes parents, un mensonge de plus où de moins ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, soupira Harry. Au moins cette fois je suis certains de ce qui est écrit ici.

_Les deux blonds durent reconnaître que leur camarade avait raison, si l'on voyait les choses sous cet angle, il était plus facile d'accepter. Malheureusement, Drago n'était pas dans la même situation et ne pouvait donc pas accepter si facilement._

_Les trois adolescents finirent par dormir dans la petite salle après que Drago ait fit une crise d'angoisse. Le brun avait pris son ancien ennemi dans ses bras, et ils avaient fini par s'endormir ainsi. Luna les avait couverts puis elle s'était allongé sur son propre lit en souriant. Se disant que les deux garçons étaient à présent amis, quoi qu'ils puissent dire une fois réveillés._

_Quelques jours plus tard, une fois que le choc fut passé. Les adolescents étaient de nouveau réunis dans leur tanière. Drago était secoué, car les Serpentard avaient appris, aller savoir comment, que le blond était un bâtard. Ne pouvant le supporter, les vert et argent l'avaient mis à la porte. Ce qui en soit n'avait pas réellement dérangé le blond qui vivait déjà presque en dehors de sa maison. Leur préférant la compagnie d'Harry et Luna. L'adolescent semblait cependant toujours souffrir de sa découverte._

_ Allons voir ta famille ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

_ Quoi ! Cria le blond.

_ Ça fait un moment que je veux m'en aller. Au début je pensais à Poudlard comme à ma maison mais … maintenant …

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport ! s'écria Drago.

_ Si tu veux partir avec moi, vu qu'on aura nulle part où aller précisément, on pourra toujours faire un détour par chez toi pour que tu t'expliques avec ta mère.

_Le Serpentard observa son ami avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il savait qu'Harry avait préparé un plan pour quitter l'école avec Luna. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que le brun puisse penser à emmener son ancien ennemi avec lui._

_ Potter tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que tu veux que je vienne avec vous.

_ Ben … hésita Harry. Au final je crois que je t'aime bien. Tu es devenu un ami précieux. Et contrairement à Weasley, Granger et compagnie …

_ Je ne t'ai jamais menti, comprit le blond. Je suppose qu'après tout ces mensonges tu ne veux pas laisser partir les seules personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

_Le blond comprenant ce que pouvait ressenti son camarade. Lui aussi ressentait à peu près la même chose. Même si en réalité seul sa famille lui avait réellement mentit. Mais les autres s'étaient également servis de son nom et de son influence. Et l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, aller confronter ses parents, avec pour une fois une information qui le mettrait en position de force. Combien de fois son père l'avait-il rabroué, accusant son ignorance ?_

_ Allons-y, murmura-t-il. Je veux aller vois ma mère et lui faire dire la vérité.

_Harry sourit tandis que Luna acquiesce simplement._

_ Il va quand-même falloir bien préparer tout ça, soupira la blonde. Ça va être difficile de quitter Poudlard sans être vu.

_ On va trouver, grogna Drago. Potter ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, les Gryffondor ne vont pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps d'attaquer à nouveau.

_Effectivement, Ron semblait de jours en jours devenir plus hargneux. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité le garçon avait réussi à lui échapper plusieurs fois et cela n'avait pas du tout plut au roux. Drago l'avait entendu au détour d'un couloir parler du fait qu'Harry devait être poussé vers la sortie, et pas de manière pacifique. C'était à croire que l'ancien meilleur ami du survivant souhaitait voir celui-ci mourir._

_Il avait fallu une semaine aux trois adolescents pour préparer leur départ. Luna avait trouvé des draps et des couvertures ainsi qu'une tente où ils pourraient dormir. La jeune Serdaigle avait trouvé un moyen d'enchanté trois grands sacs à dos pour y faire rentrer sans que cela ne soit trop lourd à porter. Drago avait appelé son elfe de maison personnel pour lui faire préparer des provisions. Quant à Harry, le garçon avait écumé la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres intéressants. Drago avait apprit à son ami qu'il pouvait envoyer les bons de commande à Gringotts qui prélevait l'argent sur son compte et lui envoyait ensuite les ouvrages. Drago avait d'ailleurs fournir une malle bibliothèque sans fond, pour y entreposer les ouvrages._

_Une fois qu'ils eurent rassemblés ce qu'il leur fallait, les trois adolescents se mirent en marche. Drago avait trouvé un sort pour rétrécir leur bibliothèque portable, qui avait rejoint le reste de leurs affaires dans le sac à dos où se trouvaient leurs affaires._

_Ils attendirent l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils avaient décidé de laisser la salle telle qu'elle était. Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux longs à capuches, par-dessus leurs vêtements moldu, des jeans et des pulls simple. Chacun leur sac sur le dos ils quittèrent leur refuge. Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité fut envoyé en éclaireur. À chaque intersection, le garçon allait vérifier si aucun préfet, Rusard ou Miss Teigne ne se trouvait pas là. Il allumait alors sa baguette pour faire signe à ses camarades que la voie était libre._

_Les trois adolescents progressèrent ainsi dans les couloirs du collège de sorcellerie. Heureusement pour eux, les tableaux dormaient paisiblement. Sans cela, ceux-ci auraient très certainement alerté le personnel du collège. Ce qui aurait mis fin à leur tentative de fuite. Qui aurait sans doute été la dernière, puisque les professeurs et le directeur se seraient certainement arrangés pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais essayer._

_Une fois parvenus à atteindre le parc, les trois adolescents respirèrent un peu plus sereinement. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne partie du chemin, et surtout la plus dangereuse. Il n'y avait pas de préfets ou de professeurs dans le parc. Si la grande porte n'était pas encore fermée ce soir-là, c'était parce que le professeur de potion était sortit dans la forêt pour y chercher des herbes. Le concierge fermerait les lourds battants de bois une fois la terreur des cachots rentrée. C'était pour cette raison que les trois enfants avaient choisis ce soir pour leur départ. Drago qui était le filleul du responsable de Serpentard avait obtenu l'information et avait prévenu ses amis._

_Harry retira sa cape et la rangea dans son sac. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite du château, tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher de la cabane d'Hagrid. Car même si le brun appréciait le demi-géant, il le savait trop attaché à Dumbledore pour ne pas empêcher le survivant et ses amis de quitter le château._

_ On y est presque, soupira Drago.

_ Et après ? Demanda Harry. Tu comptes nous faire prendre le Poudlard Express ?

_ Ne soit pas stupide, je compte nous faire passer par la banque de Pré-au-Lard. Les gobelins on va emprunter une de leurs cheminées.

_ Ils ne risquent pas de se poser de questions ? Demanda Harry.7

_ Peut-être … avoua le blond. Mais ça reste la solution la moins risquée.

_ Ça ira, sourit Luna. Les gobelins se fichent des histoires des sorciers.

_Ce qui était effectivement vrai. Les petites créatures avides se fichaient bien de qui gouvernait les sorciers, et de ce qui se passait parmi eux. Eux ne se préoccupaient que de leur or, et de ce qu'il se passait dans la banque. Il y avait peu de chance pour que l'un d'eux les empêchent de prendre une cheminée._

_Et effectivement, les trois adolescents purent sans difficulté prendre une cheminée à la succursale de Pré-au-Lard. Celles-ci n'étaient connectées qu'aux autres banques, mais cela n'était pas réellement gênant. Le groupe choisi une petite banque dans un village sorcier à quelques kilomètres du manoir Malefoy._

_Les trois enfants quittèrent la bourgade et montèrent leur tente dans un petit bosquet non loin. Ils avaient préféré s'éloigner du village. Car le lendemain il était possible bien que peu probable que le monde sorcier soit au courant de leur disparition._

_Allongés dans la tente magique qui pouvait les accueillir tous les trois, les adolescents dormaient enfin. Leur escapade ainsi que l'angoisse les avaient épuisés. Harry dormait roulé en boule dans un coin comme un petit chaton apeuré, Drago dormait à demi-assit dans un fauteuil, il avait été terrassé par la fatigue alors qu'il réfléchissait à la discussion qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Quant à Luna. La jeune-fille était la seule à dormir presque paisiblement. Sans doute rassuré par la présence des deux garçons, même si ceux-ci étaient tout de même épuisés et effrayés._

_Pendant ce temps, au collège Poudlard, des dizaines d'alarmes s'étaient déclenchées au moment où les trois enfants avaient quitté l'enceinte du domaine._

_Albus Dumbledore avait été réveillé en sursaut, il s'était précipité dans son bureau pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand il avait vu quelle alarme s'était déclenchée, il ne s'était dans un premier temps pas inquiété. Cela arrivait souvent, de nombreux élèves de sixième et septième années faisaient le mur pour aller boire ou faire une sortie en amoureux la nuit. Il envoya un message aux responsables des maisons pour qu'ils regardent qui manquait à l'appel pour pouvoir les punir le lendemain._

_Mais alors qu'il allait retourner se coucher, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Le vieil homme redescendit les marches reliant ses appartements à son bureau pour y trouver le professeur McGonagall très pâle et tremblante._

_ Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est terrible Albus, murmura la vieille femme.

_ Allons détendez-vous, murmura Albus. Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe calmement.

_Dumbledore fit apparaître une tasse de thé pour la professeure de métamorphose pendant que celle-ci s'asseyait. Après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide chaud et reprit ses esprits, elle s'expliqua doucement._

_ Harry Potter manque à l'appel, expliqua-t-elle au directeur.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Quand j'ai reçu votre message je suis allé voir dans les dortoirs des élèves les plus âgés, mais personne ne manquait. Je pensais donc que les fugueurs n'étaient pas des Gryffondor.

_ Ce qui est logique, répondit Dumbledore. Mais alors comment avez-vous découvert qu'Harry n'était pas là.

_ Je suis allé faire une ronde dans les autres dortoirs pour m'assurer que tous étaient dans leurs lits, expliqua la professeure. Et c'est là que j'ai pu constater que le garçon n'était pas dans son dortoir et qu'il n'y avait plus ses affaires non plus.

_Dumbledore devint soudain très pâle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait._

_ Allons très chère, il s'est peut-être tout simplement exilé ailleurs tout simplement, sourit le vieil homme. Après tout, il y a quelques tensions chez les Gryffondor depuis qu'ils ont découvert le pouvoir du garçon.

_ Pensez-vous que ce soit juste cela ?

_ Bien sur, jamais un enfant de douze ans aurait pu quitter le château sans se faire repérer.

_Les deux professeurs rassurés se sourirent et retournèrent se coucher, se disant que le lendemain leurs collègues leur donneraient les noms des élèves ayant fait le mur, et que Harry serait assit à la table de Gryffondor. Se disant que tout allait bien,_

_Ils s'endormirent sans savoir que celui que le monde magique avoir choisi pour être son sauveur avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Qu'il avait fuit les responsabilités qu'un enfant de douze ans ne devrait jamais avoir à supporter. Sans savoir non plus, que quoi qu'ils fassent, l'enfant ne leur pardonnerait certainement jamais d'avoir voulu se servir de lui sans lui venir en aide quand lui ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Que ce soit contre sa famille ou contre ses camarades._

_Le monde de la magie allait devoir se débrouiller avec leurs propres problèmes. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire. Et ce à quoi il n'était pas du tout préparé._


	4. Confrontation et Rencontre

_Les trois adolescents s'étaient levés très tôt ce matin-là. Ils avaient de toute façon très peu dormit, et très mal. L'angoisse les avaient taraudés toute la nuit. Ils avaient mal dormit, et n'étaient donc pas tellement reposés. Ils grignotèrent le petit-déjeuner qu'Harry prépara avec les provisions qu'ils avaient apportés. Drago était sans aucun doute celui qui était le plus stressé du groupe. Oh ! Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait. Mais cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de contraindre sa mère, mais surtout son père à lui répondre._

_Luna souriait distraitement, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas réellement. Cependant, cela semblait également être sa façon à elle de rassurer Drago. Harry quant à lui était sans doute celui qui comprenait le mieux les sentiments du blond. Lui aussi avait peur de sa famille, et ne se serait confronté à eux pour rien au monde. Sauf si cela en valait réellement la peine. Il ne disait cependant rien, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, le blond et lui avaient été ennemis pendant longtemps, et même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés il y a peu, tout n'était pas encore pardonné. Cela viendrait, doucement._

_ Quand partons-nous ? Fini par demander Luna.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune raison de rester plus longtemps, soupira Drago.

_ Et puis, continua Harry. Plus on va retarder la conversation plus ça sera dur.

_Drago soupira, il ne semblait pas ravi des paroles du brun, mais il acquiesça tout de même. Les trois adolescents commencèrent donc à ranger leurs affaires. Ils ne se pressèrent cependant pas, ils n'étaient sans doute pas encore poursuivis, rien ne servait de courir pour l'instant._

_Chaque pas qui les rapprochait du manoir Malefoy rendait Drago plus nerveux. Luna et Harry le voyaient très bien. Mais ils ne savaient pas trop comment aider leur nouvel ami, ils se contentaient donc de rester près de lui. Le soutenant silencieusement, soutient morale tangible pour l'héritier Malefoy. Même si celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer. Du moins consciemment._

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard._

_Les professeurs surveillaient la table de Gryffondor, attendant l'arrivée du survivant. Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet, mais le professeur McGonagall elle, semblait penser que tout n'allait pas aller bien. Peut-être que cela venait de son instinct animal. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne quittait pas la table des lions des yeux. Lançant des regards vers la porte dès que celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer des élèves. Mais pas le moindre signe d'Harry Potter. Cependant, d'après ce qu'ils avaient remarqué, le brun ne déjeunait plus souvent dans la grande salle. D'après les elfes de maison, celui-ci se montrait souvent aux cuisines pour demander de la nourriture, tout cela dans le but d'éviter de déjeuner avec ses camarades._

_Le premier cours des Gryffondor ce matin-là, était la métamorphose, et si le survivant évitait ses camarades le plus possible, il se rendait tout de même à ses leçons._

_Cependant, quand elle arriva devant sa salle de classe, la professeure ne vit par le survivant. Elle demanda aux autres Gryffondor s'ils avaient du le garçon. Ronald haussa les épaules et lui dit que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait plus le survivant en dehors des cours. Les autres membres de la classe ajoutèrent que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne soit plus là. Granger expliqua ensuite à sa directrice de maison qu'elle n'avait pas vu le brun depuis un petit moment également. Mais qu'il avait tendance à ne plus venir dans la salle commune. Qu'il devait avoir trouvé refuge ailleurs dans le château._

_Le fait de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'un de ses lions ne dormait plus dans le dortoir de la tour choqua la professeure. Elle fit son cours sans y être réellement. Une fois libre, elle chercha des informations sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le survivant. Les tableaux la conduisirent vers une salle où celui-ci se serait souvent réfugié._

_Minerva McGonagall fut choquée de ce qu'elle y trouva. Les vieilles tables et chaises avaient étaient empilées dans un coin. Plusieurs tables avaient été empilées de façon à former des étagères, quelques vêtements s'y trouvaient encore comme pour le prouver. Juste à côté se trouvait un panier de linge vide, mais la sorcière savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Ils ne devaient se trouver que dans les dortoirs. Et pourtant …_

_Elle continua à parcourir la salle, jusqu'à découvrir l'endroit où l'adolescent avait dû dormir. Trois matelas se trouvaient toujours installés à même le sol, Avec un tas de couverture sur chacun d'eux. Visiblement le jeune Potter n'avait pas été le seul à déserter sa salle commune et son dortoir. De nombreux signes indiquaient que la pièce avait été occupée pendant un long moment. La professeure de métamorphose trouvé des brouillons concernant de vieux devoirs dans plusieurs domaines, et portant plusieurs écritures. Elle trouva également un calendrier, et des bougies visiblement utilisées pour travailler le soir, le tout déposé sur des tables qui avaient étés installées pour former un petit espace de travail._

_La vieille professeure trembla en comprenant que des élèves dont l'un de sa maison s'était visiblement sentis assez mal pour délaisser ses camarades et son dortoir. Pourtant elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les tensions entre le jeune Potter et ses condisciples étaient assez fortes pour pousser l'enfant à de telles extrémités._

_La vieille femme se rendit alors en cuisine, où les elfes de maisons lui dire que le survivant venait souvent manger là, et qu'il avait fini par être rejoint par des amis._

_ Des amis ? Demanda Minerva. Qui ?

_ Désolé miss, répondit un elfe. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dire. Le jeune maître nous a demandé de ne rien dire.

_ Pardon ? Le jeune maître ?

_L'elfe se saisit soudain d'un pichet et se frappa le front avec._

_ Méchant elfe ! s'écria-t-il. Méchant ! Tipi ne doit pas parler du jeune maître ! Poudlard va punir Tipi !

_La professeure ne comprit rien à ce que disait l'elfe. Préférant ignorer cela pour l'instant elle demanda aux elfes s'ils avaient vu Harry. Ceux-ci répondirent que l'adolescent n'était pas venu ce matin. Mais qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas se montrer, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas. La vieille femme décida d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire part de ses découvertes concernant le survivant._

_Pendant ce temps, inconscient de la tempête que causait leur disparition à Poudlard, les trois amis continuaient leur chemin vers le manoir Malefoy. Il avait encore une bonne heure de marche devant eux, temps pendant lequel ils allaient avoir tout le loisir d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles._

_Ils ne virent cependant pas le temps passer. Drago sursauta même quand il se retrouva à deux pas du grand portail de fer forgé délimitant le terrain. De l'autre côté, on pouvait voir la pelouse fraîchement tondue, derrière l'on pouvait également voir plusieurs pans albinos qui se promenaient. Drago sembla soudain encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Luna souriait distraitement comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Harry soutenait silencieusement le blond._

_ Nous y voilà, murmura Drago. J'avoue que je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir savoir. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas courageux.

_ Mais tu es un Serpentard, répondit Luna. Et le credo de votre maison n'est-elle pas « Le Savoir est le Pouvoir » ?

_ Non, ça c'est Serdaigle, répliqua le blond.

_Harry rit à l'altercation._

_ Peut-être, mais ils n'ont pas tort. Si tu ne poses pas la question tu pourrais avoir des problèmes plus tard.

_Drago soupira._

_ Je suppose que puisqu'on est là il serait idiot de repartir sans rien faire, avoua le Serpentard.

_L'adolescent s'approcha du portail et leva la main, l'anneau qu'il portait à son index droit scintilla doucement et les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sans le moindre bruit._

_ Si je meurs ça sera de votre faute, grogna Drago. C'est vous qui m'avez convaincu d'aller jusqu'au bout.

_Harry sourit à son ancien ennemi et lui emboîta le pas quand celui-ci entra dans la propriété. Il ne leur fut pas difficile d'atteindre la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Sans doute parce que celui qui avait ouvert la porte était l'héritier de la demeure et possédait le droit de faire entrer qui il voulait. À moins que le patriarche en ait décidé autrement._

_Ils traversèrent le grand parc évitant de marcher sur les pattes des animaux qui semblaient se ficher de la présence des humains sur leur territoire. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, l'angoisse grandissait, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin devant la grande double porte, leurs estomacs étaient noués, et leurs gorges sèches. L'instant fatidique était arrivé._

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, c'était la panique parmi les enseignants._

_Une réunion d'urgence venait de commencer, décidée à la dernière minute par le directeur quand Minerva lui avait annoncé ses découvertes. Celles-ci confirmant que Potter était bien celui qui avait quitté l'enceinte du château la veille au soir. Et c'était inquiétant pour les plans du vieil homme._

_ Mes chers professeurs, nous avons un problème, commença Dumbledore.

_ Autre que les élèves pétrifiés ? Demanda Rogue.

_ Severus à raison, approuva le professeur Chourave. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus important que les attaques sur nos élèves.

_ Un élève a fugué, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Cela m'étonne que cela ne soit pas arrivé avant, répliqua le professeur Flitwick.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama Dumbledore.

_ Avec le climat de peur qui pèse sur l'école ? Demanda le professeur d'enchantement. Je suis étonné qu'aucun élève n'ait déjà demandé à rentrer chez lui.

_Le directeur ne semblait pas comprendre, ce que pouvait être le climat de peur dont parlait le petit responsable de Serdaigle. Severus Rogue ne s'occupait que de ses Serpentard et se fichait bien des autres. Il était évident que McGonagall était une idéaliste qui pensait que ses lions se protégeaient les uns les autres et que personne ne harcelait personne. Pomona Chourave était plus réaliste, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire à part être là pour écouter ses Poufsouffle et punir quand elle en avait l'occasion. Tout comme Flitwick._

_ Allons, sourit Dumbledore. Vous exagérez Filius.

_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Chourave. Je ne compte plus le nombre de mes Poufsouffle que j'ai vu aller à l'infirmerie à cause de bagarres ou de crises de panique.

_ Mes Serdaigle ont mis en place des dizaines de protocoles de sécurité, ajouta Flitwick. Ils sont terrifiés.

_ Mes Gryffondor dans l'ensemble le portent bien, répondit Minerva. À part le cas de Monsieur Potter …

_ Évidemment, rétorqua la responsable de Poufsouffle. Ce garçon est considéré comme le responsable par toute l'école. Il a été mis à l'écart par ses propres camarades depuis un bon moment déjà. Je crois que les seuls à lui adresser encore la parole étaient Miss Lovegood et monsieur Malefoy.

_Rogue ne sembla pas heureux du fait que Drago soit visiblement devenu civil avec Harry._

_ En parlant de monsieur Potter, j'ai découvert qu'il semblait avoir des camarades, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Sait-on s'ils ne sont pas partis avec lui ?

_ Il est peu probable que Drago soit aller où que ce soit avec Potter, grogna Rogue.

_ Peu probable ne veut pas dire impossible, répondit le professeur Flitwick. Personnellement je vais vérifier si Miss Lovegood se trouve toujours dans l'école.

_ Très bien, répliqua Severus. Mais quand je vous aurais prouvé que vous avez tort vous arrêterez de m'ennuyer avec cet insupportable gamin.

_Et le professeur de potion quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Dumbledore l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Les autres professeurs échangèrent des regards, mais ne purent rien dire. Tous connaissaient la haine que vouait le maître de potion au fils de James Potter, mais le directeur n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître quand on le lui avait fait remarqué. Le vieil homme refusant de croire qu'un climat de terreur avait put s'installer dans l'école, la réunion fut vite quittée par les autres responsabilités. Flitwick pour aller vérifier la présence de Luna, le professeur Chourave pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux blessés durant son absence. Laissant Dumbledore seul au milieu de la salle._

_Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy, les trois adolescents étaient entrés dans le grand hall d'entrée, immédiatement des elfes de maisons étaient apparus devant eux._

_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour leur jeune maître ? Demanda une elfe.

_ Je voudrais parler à ma mère, répondit le blond. Conduisez-nous mes amis et moi jusqu'à elle. Et ne dites rien à mon père.

_ Tant que maître Lucius ne demandera pas nous ne lui diront rien, répondit la créature. Veuillez-nous suivre à présent. Nous allons vous conduire à maîtresse Narcissa.

_Les trois enfants suivirent la créature à travers les étages. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le manoir était réellement sinistre. La décoration ne semblait être là que pour démontrer la richesse des habitants des lieux. Aucun chaleur ne se dégageaient des couloirs. La blonde et le brun se demandèrent comment avait pu être l'enfance de Drago entre ces murs. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas été très joyeuse._

_Ils furent au bout d'une assez longue marche, introduits dans un petit salon appartenant de toute évidence à une femme. La décoration subtile et raffinée en était une preuve. L'elfe disparu pour aller chercher Lady Malefoy pendant que les trois enfants s'installaient dans les fauteuils. Drago était très pâle, et semblait craindre quelque chose. Ni Harry ni Luna ne parvenaient réellement à savoir de quoi leur ami pouvait avoir peur. Mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de poser la question vu là où ils se trouvaient._

_Lady Malefoy fini par faire son apparition. La belle femme portait une robe sophistiquée et ses cheveux longs n'étaient pas noués. Les elfes de maisons ne devaient pas lui avoir dit qui la demandait, car elle sembla choquée de voir Drago dans son petit salon. Et encore plus de le voir accompagné._

_ Drago ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à l'école ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je sais mère, mais des évènements m'ont poussé à quitter le château.

_ Des évènements ? Lesquels ?

_ Un monstre attaque les étudiants, et on affirme qu'il s'agit de l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Même s'il n'y a aucune preuve.

_La lady se laissa tombée dans un fauteuil, le visage très pâle._

_ Mais tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit le blond. Enfin, je n'ai pas été attaqué par la créature. Cependant …

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama la blonde. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Drago sembla hésité à répondre à la question de sa mère, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami comme pour le soutenir. Le blond remercia le survivant d'un sourire avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Objet qui se révéla être un parchemin._

_ Mère, à vrai dire … Lors d'un cours de potion j'ai eu … Reçu une information qui m'a quelque peu perturbé, avoua le blond.

_ Drago, allons, quelle information pourrait bien te perturber à ce point ? Demanda la blonde. Surtout apprise en cours de potion.

_Pour toute réponse le blond tendit le parchemin à la mère. Celle-ci le prit et regarda ce qui était écrit dessus._

Nom

Draconis Angélus Malefoy

Statut

Héritier de la maison Malefoy (désignation / adoption)

Héritier de la maison Lestrange (désignation)

Mère

Narcissa Malefoy née Black

Père

Apollon

_Narcissa trembla de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait._

_ J'ai besoin de comprendre mère, expliqua Drago quand celle-ci eut fini et reposé le parchemin.

_Narcissa soupira, visiblement résignée._

_ J'avais espéré que cela ne soit jamais révélé, soupira la femme. Que j'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe.

_ Mère, murmura Drago.

_ Laisse-moi finir Drago. Je n'en aurais pas la force sinon.

_Drago acquiesça et laissa sa mère parler._

_ La famille Malefoy, comme pratiquement toutes les maisons nobles ont dans leurs ancêtres un dieu.

_Les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, aucun d'entre eux ne le savait._

_ Il s'agit d'un secret gardé par les lords, ajouta Narcissa. Et je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Mais puisque vous savez pour le père de Drago.

_Narcissa se tut encore une fois. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de continuer._

_ La famille Malefoy descend en droite ligne d'Apollon, leur avoua la blonde. Même si cela remonte à lui.

_Drago pâlit en apprenant cela, si Apollon était juste son ancêtre, pourquoi la potion l'avait-il noté comme étant son père ?_

_ Lucius a offensé le seigneur Apollon il y longtemps, continua Narcissa. Contrarier des êtres aussi puissants n'est en général pas une bonne idée. Il est rare d'y survivre d'après les légendes.

_ Mais père est toujours vivant, constata Drago.

_ Oui, parce que le seigneur Apollon a choisi une autre façon de punir ton père. Après notre mariage, le dieu du soleil a prit l'apparence de mon époux. Et il est venu me voir.

_ Le saviez-vous mère ? Demanda le blond.

_ Au début non, avoua la blonde. Cependant … J'ai fini par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai fini par confronter Apollon.

_Les adolescents frissonnèrent. Si ce que la mère du Serpentard avait dit était vrai, alors confronter un dieu n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée._

_ Le seigneur l'a bien pris, avoua Narcissa. Il m'a même félicité pour avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas mon époux. Puis il m'a expliqué pourquoi il faisait ça. Qu'il voulait que je porte son enfant, pour punir Lucius de sa faute.

_ Quelle faute mère ? Demanda Drago.

_La pâle Lady sembla hésiter à répondre, mais fini par choisir de toute révéler à son enfant. Cela lui faisait tant de bien d'enfin avouer la vérité._

_ Le seigneur Apollon voulait punir Lucius d'être devenu un mangemort, avoua finalement la femme. Et d'avoir souillé le nom des Malefoy et le sang divin qui coulait dans ses veines.

_Drago était choqué, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Son père qui s'était chargé de quasiment toute son éducation avait toujours fait l'éloge du seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant, sa mère venait de lui dire qu'un dieu avait choisi de punir Lucius pour être devenu mangemort._

_ Mère pourquoi … ?

_Narcissa sourit doucement à son fils._

_ Sache Drago que je t'ai mis au monde volontairement. Je suis moi-même farouchement opposée aux idées du seigneur des Ténèbres. La magie est un don offert par la déesse Hécate, que chaque sorcier doit vénérer et remercier pour ses dons.

_Harry qui ne savait rien de ça écoutait avidement les paroles de Narcissa Malefoy. Drago lui le savait, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à le dire à Harry. Pensant stupidement que quelqu'un chez les Gryffondor le lui aurait dit avant._

_ Lucius a trahis la magie, et il méritait une punition. J'ai accepté de participer à cette punition.

_ Mère, demanda Drago. Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne m'aimez pas ? Ni père ?

_Narcissa sourit doucement à Drago._

_ Mon chéri, répondit la blonde. Je n'aime pas ton père. J'ai été fiancée à lui par ma famille. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es mon joyau. Tu es à la fois la punition de Lucius, et ma récompense pour être restée fidèle à Hécate malgré mon éducation.

_La Lady s'approcha de Drago et posa sa main sur la joue de son enfant._

_ Lucius a fini par l'apprendre, grâce au test de lignée fait ta naissance. Il a voulu te renier, mais je lui ai révélé que le seigneur Apollon le tuerait s'il faisait une telle chose.

_ Je suis donc devenu l'héritier de la famille Malefoy malgré le fait que je sois pas le fils du Lord.

_ Tu es le fils du plus ancien et puissant ancêtre de cette famille Drago, répliqua Narcissa. Tu es le plus digne héritier pour cette famille.

_La discussion aurait pu continuer si un elfe de maison ne s'était pas présenté._

_ Lady Narcissa, monsieur vous appelle. Il veut également savoir qui est entré dans le manoir.

_ Filez ! Ordonna la pale lady. Je vais trouver quelque chose, maintenant allez-vous-en.

_Drago aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il ne pouvait pas parler avec son père, pas maintenant. Il n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à une telle confrontation tout de suite. Lui-même le savait._

_Les trois adolescents quittèrent le manoir, où du moins tentèrent de le faire sans cause d'agitation. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malefoy apparu en haut des escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée, alors qu'ils allaient passer cette dernière._

_ Voici donc nos visiteurs, pour certains indésirables, ronronna l'homme.

_Les trois garçons serrèrent les rangs, tous considéraient l'homme comme une menace, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le vaincre, même à eux trois. Le lord Malefoy étaient un sorcier confirmé et adulte, eux des enfants ne possédant d'une année d'enseignement._

_ Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir arranger cette affaire, sourit Lucius. Je vais à présent vous effacer la mémoire et vous renvoyer à Poudlard. Du moins pour Drago. Pour les autres … Je pense que les tuer et faire passer cela pour une attaque de l'héritier sera une très bonne idée.

_Par instinct, Drago se plaça devant ses amis. Si son père ne voulait sous aucun prétexte le tuer, il était celui qui prendrait le moins de risque à rester en première ligne. Cependant, avant que le premier sort ne parte, le bras droit de Voldemort reçu une balle de baseball en pleine figure. Il tomba à la renverse, sa baguette dévalant les escaliers._

_ Vite ! Par ici ! Cria une voix.

_Trop surpris pour protester, les trois adolescents suivirent leur sauveur sans réellement faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Surtout que Lucius Malefoy avait visiblement reprit ses esprits très rapidement et récupéré sa baguette, il lançait à présent des sorts sur les adolescents fuyards pour tenter de les arrêter._

_ Courrez ! Ordonna à nouveau l'inconnu alors que les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus précis.

_Ils bénirent les arbres plantés dans la propriété et qui ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'à autre chose. De là, Lucius les perdit de vue, et ils purent s'échapper. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri que leur sauveur se tourna vers eux, et que les trois enfants purent réaliser qu'il avait des jambes de bouc._

_ Je me présente, je suis Grover Underwood. Et je suis venu vous aider.


	5. À la Découverte d'un Nouveau Monde

_Grover avait refusé de répondre aux questions des adolescents, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il leur fallait quitter le domaine Malefoy, voir même la région, sinon Lucius leur mettrait très facilement la main dessus. Ils devaient à tout prix s'éloigner. Raison pour laquelle ils suivirent celui qui ressemblait à un satyre de la mythologie grecque sans trop poser de questions._

_Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter à bonne allure. Drago qui n'avait pas l'habitude était épuisé quand leur guide décréta une pause à midi. Le blond se laissa tomber dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Harry et Luna s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du blond, pour faire face à leur guide et sauveur._

_ Bon, je vais déjà me présenter, je suis Grover Underwood, un satyre. Et je suis là pour vous amener en sécurité.

_ En sécurité ? Demanda Drago. Vous rêvez, il n'existe aucun endroit que mon père ne peut pas atteindre.

_Harry semblait plutôt d'accord avec son ami, et Luna également inquiète. Lucius Malefoy était un homme influent et puissant, il pourrait les atteindre à peut-près n'importe où. Le satyre leur sourit._

_ Ne vous en faites pas, l'endroit où je vais vous conduire est protéger par des êtres bien plus puissants que celui qui vous veut de mal.

_Les trois enfants ne semblaient pas rassurés, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient que tenter leur chance auprès de celui qui les avait sauvés._

_ Vous devriez dormir, leur dit Grover.

_ Pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses, répliqua Drago. Vous êtes quoi ?

_ Je suppose que je peux vous donner quelques réponses. Je suis un satyre comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. Mais je suis aussi un chercher.

_ Chercheur ? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

_ Les enfants comme vous, avec un parent spécial.

_Harry et Drago se regardèrent, la créature n'avait pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plu._

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais pour nos parents ? Demanda le blond soudain sur la défensive.

_ On se calme, tenta de le détendre Grover. Ma mission est de retrouver les enfants comme vous pour les emmener en sécurité. Mais … Comment ?

_Les adolescents se regardèrent une seconde. Ils comprenaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix, ils devaient dire à la créature ce qu'ils savaient. Du moins une partie._

_ Ma mère m'a dit qui était réellement mon père, grogna Drago.

_ Oh ! Voilà qui est rare, commenta le satyre. Enfin, maintenant tu peux être rassuré, tu n'es pas le seul. Et ma mission est de vous amener jusqu'à un endroit où les enfants comme vous sont en sécurité.

_ Depuis tout à l'heure vous dites « vous ». Comment pouvez-vous être certain que nous sommes tous pareils ?

_Voyant que les adolescents semblaient se calmer, le satyre sourit et se détendit._

_ Nous autres satyres avons un odorat plus développé, expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvons repérer l'odeur des monstres mais aussi des enfants comme vous.

_ Des monstres ?! s'exclama Harry. Quel genre de montres ?

_ Ça dépend. Ils ne vivent pas tous dans les mêmes zones, certains sont plus rares que d'autres.

_Le satyre décida de mettre fin à leur discussion pour permettre à tout le monde de déjeuner. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, mais heureusement Luna avait apporté des sandwichs qu'elle sortit de son sac. Cela ne parut pas le moins du monde étrange à Grover. Ce qui évita également aux adolescents de devoir expliquer qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Surtout que leurs professeurs leur avaient souvent répété de ne jamais dévoiler leur statut à un être non magique. Bien qu'un satyre puisse sans doute être considéré comme une créature magique._

_Soudain, alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, un hurlement appartenant visiblement à un loup retentit. Ce qui terrifia les adolescents et choqua quelque peu Grover. Pourtant le satyre n'avait pas peur, ce que ne remarquèrent pas les adolescents qui semblaient plus occupés à chercher à savoir comment se protéger des prédateurs sans user de magie. Le remarquant, le satyre tenta de les calmer._

_ On se calme, ce ne sont pas des loups sauvages. Ou du moins ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire du mal.

_ Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ! s'exclama Drago.

_ Parce que je sens la présence d'une personne qui aime se déplacer avec des loups, répondit Grove.

_Cela ne sembla rassurer qu'à moitié les adolescents, mais ils furent contraints d'essayer de faire confiance à leur sauveur. Et quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une bande d'adolescentes sortir des buissons. Elles étaient vêtues simplement,_

_ Que fais-tu ici Grover? Demanda une jeune fille blonde.

_ Je suis ici pour eux Thalia.

_La blonde porta alors son attention sur les trois enfants. Elle semblait jeune, mais son regard était celui de quelqu'un de plus vieux. Une chose assez étrange._

_ Je suis Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus et chef des chasseresses de dame Artémis.

_ Artémis ? Demanda Harry.

_Plusieurs jeunes-filles regardèrent le jeune garçon avec dans le regard un certain dégoût._

_ Exact, nous sommes au service de la déesse grecque de la chasse. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais rencontré de dieux.

_ Non, avoua Harry.

_ Je suis quand-même étonnée de voir trois demi-dieux perdus au même endroit, avoua Thalia.

_C'était la première fois que le terme était utilisé, mais les trois sorciers n'étaient pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'appliquait à eux._

_Une des jeunes filles s'approcha de Luna et lui proposa de la suivre. La blonde regarda celle-ci avant de lui sourire et de lui répondre._

_ Non merci. Ma place n'est pas avec vous.

_La chasseresse fronça les sourcils._

_ Tu préfères rester avec des hommes ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit Luna. Si je ne suis pas avec eux, la lumière et les ténèbres ne vont pas réussir à trouver le juste milieu.

_La chasseresse regarda Luna avec des yeux ronds._

_ Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi aider des hommes pourrait être ta destinée, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Peu importe que tu ne comprennes pas, répondit la blonde. Je me doutais que des gens essayeraient de nous séparer. Mais je ne pensais pas que des alliés le feraient également. À moins que tu sois notre ennemie ?

_Aux mots de Luna, Drago et Harry réagirent immédiatement. Ils faisaient beaucoup plus confiance à la blonde qu'aux chasseresses et à Grover. Ils reculèrent vivement pour venir se placer près de leur camarade. Toisant les jeunes-filles et le satyre avec méfiance._

_ Allons personne ici n'est votre ennemi, tenta de les rassurer Grover.

_ Et comment comptez-vous nous le prouver ? Demanda Drago.

_Et dans les yeux d'Harry, le satyre vit bien que ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact. Bien au contraire, à peine eut-il parlé que les deux adolescents se tendirent encore plus._

_ Pourquoi nous craignez-vous ? Demanda une des jeunes-filles.

_ Parce que c'est douloureux d'être poignardé par ceux que l'on appelle ses frères, répondit Luna.

_ Je vois, soupira la jeune-fille. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que vous nous fassiez confiance ?

_ Pas avant longtemps, répliqua Harry.

_La méfiance dans les yeux du garçon énerva les chasseresses. Mais celle qui avait posé la question leva la main, calmant instantanément les autres._

_ Je vous. Je suppose qu'il me faut tout de même me présenter. Je suis Artémis, déesse de la chasse et de la lune.

_Les trois adolescents regardèrent celle qui venait de se présenter comme étant une divinité avec des yeux ronds. Alors qu'une chasseresse s'apprêtait à agresser verbalement les jeunes sorciers pour leur air ahuri Artémis reprit la parole._

_ Je comprends votre étonnement, sourit-elle. Les hommes n'ont pas pour habitude de me représenter sous cette forme. Dans leurs mythes je suis différente, et bien que je puisse la prendre, je préfère cette forme. Elle est plus proche de celle de mes chasseresses.

_Cela paraissait logique. Les moldus avaient souvent tort quand cela concernait les espèces magiques, pourquoi auraient-ils plus raison quand cela concernait les dieux ?_

_ Chiron un ami m'a demandé un service, expliqua-t-elle. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. Je devais apporter de l'aide à Grover Underwood. Je comprends à présent mieux pourquoi.

_ Qui est Chiron ? Demanda Harry.

_ Il est celui qui s'occupe de l'endroit où les demi-dieux sont en sécurité, répondit Artémis. Et nous allons, mes chasseresses et moi vous y escorter. Ou du moins, jusqu'à un endroit proche qui va vous permettre de rejoindre votre destination.

_Les trois adolescents se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre à la déesse._

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, soupira Drago. Mon père nous trouvera partout, s'il existe un endroit sur alors …

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'être poignardé dans le dos une seconde fois, avoua Harry. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, on a pas le choix.

_Les chasseresses ayant déjà déjeuné, le groupe put prendre la route. Artémis était stupéfaite de voir que les trois demi-dieux ne semblaient pas faire confiance à leurs semblables. Il arrivait souvent que quand ils étaient retrouvés les enfants divins soient méfiants envers les mortels. Cependant, cette fois, leurs nouveaux protégés semblaient se méfier du monde entier. Seul Luna semblait leur accorder un minimum de crédit, mais les deux garçons ne voulaient absolument pas fait confiance à qui que ce soit._

_Le voyage se fit cependant sans accrocs. Il n'y en pas beaucoup d'échanges entre les trois demi-dieux et les chasseresses, ce qui évita beaucoup de conflits. Seul Luna discuta un peu avec Thalia, mais cela resta très superficiel. La jeune-fille préférant rester près de ses amis. Le blond et le brun se disputant assez souvent pour des broutilles. Cependant, grâce à la jeune blonde cela n'allait pas plus loin que des chamailleries._

_ Où allons-nous ? Demanda finalement Luna à Thalia.

_ Nous allons à Stonehenge, répondit la chasse.

_Les adolescents semblèrent surprit. Ils s'étaient attendus à autre chose. Voyant leur perplexité la chef des chasseresses sourit._

_ C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, avoua-t-elle. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous voyez de vos propres yeux pour nous croire.

_ Encore un truc pas possible, soupira Drago.

_ Ça va devenir votre quotidien, rit la blonde. Vous devriez vous y faire.

_Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis l'année dernière, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde de fou. Lui qui s'était toujours cru normal apprenait du jour au lendemain qu'il était un sorcier. Que la magie, les licornes, les dragons et toutes les autres créatures fantastiques existaient. Apprendre que les dieux existaient, et que son père en était un n'était plus si surprenant aux yeux de l'adolescent._

_Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard. C'était la panique. Les professeurs avaient fini par se rendre en compte qu'en plus d'Harry, Luna et Drago avaient également disparus. Le professeur de Potion pensait que le survivant avait dû contraindre son filleul à partir avec lui. Après tout, la guerre permanente entre les deux garçons était connue de tous. Quant à la Serdaigle, personne en savait où elle pouvait être. Elle n'avait pas de liens particuliers avec le survivant ou le prince des serpents._

_ Comment se maudit Potter a-t-il osé toucher à Drago ! Vociféra Rogue dans ses appartements. Quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus il le regrettera !

_L'homme faisait les cents pas, son visage déformé par la fureur. Soudain, les flammes dans l'âtre flambèrent vivement. Et la voix de Lucius Malefoy s'éleva._

_ Severus ! C'est une catastrophe. Je dois te parler.

_ J'arrive, répondit l'homme.

_Le professeur de potion utilisa alors la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le manoir de son ami blond. Celui-ci l'attendait, installé dans un fauteuil._

_ Que se passe-t-il Lucius ?

_ C'est Drago.

_ Drago ?

_ Il est venu ici. Avec Potter et une fille que je ne connais pas.

_Severus sera les dents. Ce qu'il pensait était donc vrai. Potter avait utilisé Drago pour tenter d'aller menacé le blond._

_ Nous savions que Potter avait disparu ainsi que Drago. Nous l'avons découvert dans la matinée. Quand je l'ai su j'ai tout de suite compris que cet sale engeance avait fait du mal à mon filleul.

_ Potter n'est pas responsable ! Explosa Lucius. IL est venu de son plein gré pour interroger Narcissa ! Mais effectivement il était avec Potter et une gamine blonde.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le professeur de potion.

_ Il voulait des réponses sur un test de lignée, expliqua Lucius.

_Severus Rogue ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi le Serpentard serait parti avec Potter ? Et avec Lovegood également ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens aux yeux du professeur. Et que pouvait-il bien avoir de si important à demander à sa mère pour être obligé de fuguer ? De plus, il ne voyait pas ce que le test de lignée pouvait avoir à faire avec tout cela. Drago était le fils de Lucius et Narcissa. Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux dans cela._

_ Lucius qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_ Drago n'est pas mon fils, répondit le blond.

_Severus était choqué. Ce que son ami venait de lui dire il ne parvenait pas à l'assimiler. Drago n'était pas son enfant ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ce ne pouvait pas être à prendre au pied de la lettre. Ça ne l'était jamais avec Lucius._

_ Qui ? Demanda le maître des potions.

_ Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas faire taire, gronda le blond.

_ La seule personne que tu ne puisses pas faire taire c'est Dumbledore, répliqua Rogue. Et je vois mal Narcisse te tromper avec ce vieux bouc.

_Lucius serra les dents. Mais il continua._

_ Il est plus puissant que Dumbledore. Même le maître ne pourrait rien contre lui.

_ Mais de qui parles-tu ?! s'écria Rogue.

_ D'un dieu, soupira Lucius. Apollon.

_Cette-fois, Severus fut contraint de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Drago était un demi-dieu ? Le fils d'une divinité ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. L'enfant ressemblait à ses parents, et à personne d'autre._

_ Lucius, c'est impossible. Drago vous ressemble à toi et à Narcissa. S'il était le fils d'un dieu …

_ J'ai changé son apparence en utilisant la magie noire, répondit Lucius. Un simple glamour ne marchait pas. J'ai dû utiliser un sort beaucoup plus fort.

_Logique. Jamais un dieu n'accepterait que l'on change l'apparence de son enfant. Ils étaient décrits comme bien trop fiers pour cela._

_Cependant, le monde du professeur s'effondrait. Ce qu'il croyait s'effondrait petit à petit. Potter qui disparaissait, Drago qui n'était pas celui qu'il aurait dû être. Qu'allait-il encore arriver la prochaine fois ? Voldemort dansant un ballet avec une troupe de moldus et de nés moldus ?_

_Pendant que l'école de sorcellerie et la famille Malefoy étaient en émois, les trois adolescents continuaient leur chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Les vérités révélées sur son père ainsi que les coups portés par celui-ci avaient définitivement permis à Drago de se détacher du nom de Malefoy. Luna semblait en paix depuis bien avant le début de l'histoire, elle n'était de toute évidence pas perturbée par les derniers évènements. Quant à Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que sa vie était devenue un bazar par possible. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour le déstabiliser à présent._

_Alors que le soleil se couchait, le groupe n'était toujours pas arrivé à Stonehenge. Les chasseresses refusant d'utiliser des voitures. Elles auraient accepté de se déplacer à cheval, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible puisqu'ils tentaient de passer inaperçu. Ignorant si le père du blond les poursuivaient ou pas. Grover les ayant prévenus que c'était possible._

_Alors qu'ils étaient installés dans les tentes montées par les chasseresses, Artémis voulu avoir une nouvelle discussion avec les adolescents. Elle les invita à la rejoindre, il n'y aurait qu'eux, elle ainsi que Thalia. Grover avait également été invité, mais les sorciers ne savaient pas encore si le satyre allait accepter._

_Quand ils furent tous installés, la déesse prit la parole pendant que Thalia servait du thé à tous ceux présents._

_ Grover m'a dit que ta mère t'avais révélé le nom de ton père Drago. Pourrais-tu nous le révéler ?

_Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se dit que cela serait connu tôt où tard._

_ D'après ma mère, mon père est Apollon, répondit le blond. Elle a dit que son mari l'avait offensé, et que pour le punir il s'était arrangé pour que le premier enfant de la famille ne soit pas de lui.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre en quoi cela serait un punition, avoua Grover.

_ Mon père est un Lord, avoua Drago. Enfin … Lucius, vu qu'il n'est pas mon père. Le fait que le premier né de la famille soit un bâtard est un déshonneur complet. Lucius aurait été déshonoré et raillé par ses pairs. Cet homme tient plus que tout à sa fierté.

_La déesse acquiesça en entendant les mots du garçon. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une punition particulièrement bien choisie. Elle était surprise que son frère y ait pensé. Cependant il faudrait qu'elle pense à le félicité la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait._

_ Je vois. Je suppose que cet homme a dû effectivement beaucoup offenser mon frère pour qu'il fasse une telle chose. Il n'est cependant pas le genre de dieu à vouloir du mal à ses enfants. Je ne pense pas que tu aies quelque chose à craindre de lui. Tu as toujours une famille.

_ Je m'en fiche, répondit le blond. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une famille. J'ai grandi sans, je peux très bien continuer.

_La réponse froide du garçon fit frissonner Artémis. Certes elle préférait les femmes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprécier un homme. Et ce que venait de dire le blond, c'était que l'enfant avait beaucoup souffert dans son enfance._

_Elle préféra ne rien dire, se doutant que ce n'était pas son rôle, et que l'enfant ne l'écouterait certainement pas._

_ Sachez que je n'ai qu'une parole, leur dit la déesse. Et je vous promets de vous amener à votre destination, et que vous serez tous sains et saufs.

_ Merci, sourit Luna.

_Harry acquiesça aux paroles de la divinité, mais il était évident qu'il ne lui faisait pas réellement confiance. Cependant, lui accordait-il sans doute le bénéfice du doute, ce qui suffisait à Artémis. Thalia fronça les sourcils, peu ravie de l'attitude du garçon, mais contrairement à beaucoup de chasseresses, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Raison pour laquelle elle ne fit pas un scandale, ce qu'aurait certainement fait une autre chasseresse._

_ Vous devriez aller vous coucher, leur conseilla la commandante. Nous allons partit tôt demain.

_ D'accord, soupira Harry.

_Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous, les sorciers allèrent se coucher._

_À Poudlard, Dumbledore et le corps professoral étaient dans tous leurs états, ne sachant pas comment ils avaient pu laisser trois étudiants quitter le domaine sans permission. De plus, le vieil homme craignait également le fait que le survivant, celui qui devrait affronter Voldemort quand celui-ci reviendrait ait définitivement disparu. Qu'il les ait abandonnés._

_Harry Potter était l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui devait tous les sauver. S'il s'en allait, c'en était fini du monde sorcier. Et cela, le vieux directeur ne pouvait l'accepter. Il retrouverait Harry Potter, quel qu'en soit le prix. Quel que soit l'ennemi qu'il allait devoir affronter. Et il ramènerait l'enfant, même si celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, parce que c'était son destin. Qu'il l'accepte ou non._


	6. Un Camp de Vacance Divinement Loufoque

_Le voyage du groupe se déroulait sans problèmes. Les chasseresses semblaient croire que ce calme était annonciateur de quelque chose de terrible. Harry ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. Lui aussi avait tendance à croire que le calme n'était pas une bonne chose. Les colères de son oncle le lui avaient souvent prouvé. De plus, depuis l'attaque des Gryffondor, le garçon se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde._

_Ils finirent par arriver à destination, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi aller à Stonehenge allait les mettre en sécurité. Il s'agissait d'un lieu magique très connu, et très visité par beaucoup de créatures magiques. Même les moldus venaient, même s'ils n'avaient pas accès à tout le site. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils furent surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait absolument personne. Il était certes encore tôt, mais généralement, le site était fréquenté à toute heure._

_ J'ai réservé le site, expliqua la déesse.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Luna.

_ Parce que même les sorciers ne doivent pas savoir certaines choses, répondit l'apparente enfant.

_C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait référence aux sorciers, les trois adolescents avaient bien faire attention de ne rien dire sur leur ascendance magique. Pourtant Artémis semblait savoir que les magiciens existaient._

_ Les sorciers ? Demanda Harry surprit.

_Drago amorça un geste pour faire taire son camarade, mais Artémis interpréta mal sa question. Pensant qu'il était surpris d'entendre parler de sorciers._

_ Les sorciers sont aussi réels que les dieux. Mais fais attention avec eux. Ils sont le plus souvent avides de pouvoir. Ils possèdent également des rituels pour asservir les dieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous en approchons que très peu.

_ Enfin, temporisa Thalia. Quelques vieilles familles de sorciers sont restées fidèles aux préceptes d'Hécate. Même si elles sont peu nombreuses. Et que ce serait un peu long de tout vous expliquer immédiatement.

_Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait appris Drago sur la déesse de la magie. Sur les rituels pour la remercier de ses faveurs. Ainsi que du fait que la plupart des anciennes familles descendaient des dieux grecs. Il préféra cependant ne rien dire devant la déesse. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment._

_ Bien, venez ici, appela Artémis.

_Une fois tout le monde rassemblé à l'ombre des pierres, la déesse commença son explication._

_ Les enfants d'Iris, la déesse des arcs-en-ciel ont créé quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec l'aide de leur mère. Et des autres dieux. On les appelle Passages Iris.

_ Passage Iris ? Demanda Luna.

_ Il existait depuis longtemps les messages Iris, permettant de discuter à distance à travers un arc-en-ciel. Mais, il a été créé un moyen de faire voyager des êtres grâce aux arcs-en-ciel.

_ Si facilement ? Demanda Harry. Ça me paraît un peu … Je ne sais pas …

_ Trop facile ? Proposa Thalia.

_Harry acquiesça aux propos de la chasseresse._

_ Parce que ça ne l'est pas du tout en fait. Pour charger un passage, il faut un pouvoir immense. Un dieu ou une déesse peut le faire en quelques minutes, sinon, il faut un mois entier pour que les passages soient chargés. Et uniquement pour un voyage.

_ Ils ne doivent pas servir souvent, remarqua Drago.

_ Étant donné le temps qu'ils mettent à charger, et le fait qu'ils doivent se trouver dans des endroits énergiquement forts. Oui, avoua Thalia. Pour les urgences en général.

_ Et on va s'en servir maintenant ? s'étonna le blond.

_ Parce jamais vous n'arriverez à destination autrement, répondit Artémis. Vous êtes trois demi-dieux sans entraînement, et un satyre. Même avec notre aide, ce serait trop dangereux. De plus, je suis une déesse, il est facile pour moi de charger un passage.

_Le petit groupe se dispersa sans trop s'éloigner, attendant que la déesse ait terminé de charger le passage. Les trois sorciers se regroupèrent dans un coin, près d'une des colonnes de pierre. Observant, mais ne se mélangeant pas._

_Les chasseresses, se préparaient déjà à repartir avec leur maîtresse. Elles ne prendraient pas le passage, leur destination était autre._

_ Au final ils ne nous ont toujours pas dit où on allait, soupira Drago.

_ Sans doute loin, répondit Luna. Sinon ils n'utiliseraient pas un passage aussi important et difficile à activer.

_ Je suis quand-même curieux, avoua Harry.

_ Personnellement je n'aime pas ça, grogna Drago. On ne pourra pas réagir correctement si jamais c'est un piège.

_Grover avec son ouïe fine pouvait entendre les paroles des adolescents malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et lui. Cela l'attrista, que les adolescents ne semblent pas capables de leur faire confiance et cherchent à tout prix un moyen de fuite et de se protéger d'eux en cas de besoin. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient réellement s'intégrer au camp, et se fait des amis. Qu'ils pourraient enfin faire confiance et peut-près même se reconstruire. Car aux yeux du satyre, les trois enfants ne semblaient pas aller bien._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Artémis appela les adolescents. Le portail était ouvert. De forme ovale, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, et il était impossible de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté._

_ Allez-y, sourit la déesse.

_ Merci dame Artémis, sourit Grover. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à les ramener sans votre aide.

_ De rien, sourit la déesse. Dépêchez-vous, le portail ne restera pas ouvert indéfiniment.

_Grover bondit sans crainte dans le portail. Luna sourit aux chasseresses et à la déesse avant de suivre de se lancer dans l'inconnu. Drago et Harry se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils finirent cependant par saluer la déesse et passer le portail._

_Les deux garçons furent choqués par le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Du haut de la colline où ils se trouvaient, y avait un étrange rassemblement de bâtiments, tous différents, ils pouvaient également apercevoir des champs et l'océan. Ils étaient cependant trop loin de définir la fonction de chaque structure._

_ On est où ? Demanda Drago surprit.

_ Voici la Colonie de Sang-mêlé, sourit Grover. Un sanctuaire créé par les dieux pour leurs enfants.

_ Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! s'énerva le blond. Même sans nous le décrire tu pouvais nous dire ça !

_Le satyre sembla perplexe un instant avant de se dire que oui, il aurait très bien pu essayer de leur expliquer ça ainsi. Il finit par hausser les épaules et sourire à nouveau._

_ Ce qui est fait est fait, rit-il. Venez, on va aller le voir le directeur. Je suis certain que vous allez vous plaire ici. C'est un endroit avec uniquement des demi-dieux. Même si certains sont plus agréables à vivre que d'autres.

_De nouveau un peu inquiets, les trois sorciers suivirent Grover. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt entourant la colline et le camp. Harry et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de repenser à leur seule escapade dans la forêt interdite l'année précédente et à leur rencontre avec Voldemort. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas les forêts depuis ce jour-là._

_ Il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici, sourit Luna.

_ C'est pas vraiment ce qui nous inquiète Luna, soupira Harry.

_ Je pense que si, répondit la blonde. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiets ?

_ Ma seule balade en forêt n'a pas été très … Agréable, soupira Drago.

_Grover qui écoutait la conversation sourit aux adolescents._

_ On ne rencontre généralement pas de monstres aussi près du camp, expliqua-t-il. La barrière qui l'entoure les fait fuir en général. Mais c'est vrai aussi que la présence de trois demi-dieux en dehors pourrait en attirer un ou deux.

_Les paroles du satyre ne rassurent pas du tout les deux garçons, surtout quand celui-ci mentionna des monstres. Ils ne savaient pas de quel genre de créature il pouvait s'agir, mais ils ne voulaient certainement pas les rencontrer._

_Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'un grand pin. Contre le tronc de celui-ci était accrochée un objet. Comme un manteau de poil doré qui scintillait doucement, attirant l'attention des trois adolescents._

_ Cet arbre est magnifique, sourit Luna.

_ C'est le pin de Thalia.

_ La chasseresse ? Demanda Harry.

_ Ouais. En arrivant ici elle a été mortellement blessée, son père Zeus l'a alors transformé en pin. Elle y a passa quelques années, jusqu'à ce que l'arbre soit empoisonné.

_ Vous avez réussi à le sauver, remarqua la blonde.

_ Ouais, on a trouvé la toison d'or et ça a soigné l'arbre. Mais ça a aussi fait sortir Thalia.

_Aucun des adolescents ne réussit à trouver quoi dire. Le satyre parlait de trouver la légendaire toison d'or comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal. Et c'était la même chose pour la transformation de la jeune-fille en arbre._

_ Une fille changée en arbre ? Demanda Drago.

_ Perso ce qui me choque le plus ça reste la toison d'or, répliqua Harry. Même moi je connais l'histoire.

_Grover rit doucement aux réactions des adolescents. À ses yeux, tous les demi-dieux réagissaient de la même façon. Le satyre était plus âgé qu'il en avait l'air, il avait pu voir plus d'arrivées que ce l'on pouvait croire. Et pourtant, cela l'amusait toujours autant._

_ Allez, rit-il. Je ne sens pas l'odeur de monstres, on ne va pas avoir de problèmes.

_Toujours un peu inquiets, mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, les adolescents suivirent leur guide. Ils descendirent de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait planté le grand pin et commencèrent à s'approcher des structures. Beaucoup étaient en marbre blanc, Drago et même Harry reconnurent un théâtre de la Grèce antique. Ils passèrent près de ce qui semblait être une forge, des dizaines de jeunes déambulaient çà et là. Certains saluèrent le satyre en passant près d'eux. Ceux qu'ils croisaient observaient les trois sorciers mais ne faisaient jamais de commentaire, les saluant le plus souvent avant de reprendre leur route où leur activité. Cette attitude détendue inquiétait autant qu'elle rassurait les trois adolescents, qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir avec cela._

_Ils remontèrent un chemin pour rejoindre une maison en bois, peinte en bleue. Elle aurait facilement eu sa place dans un champ. Grover gagna la porte et frappa à celle-ci sans hésiter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un homme bedonnant portant une chemise léopard et un centaure ne sortent._

_Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le centaure, de même qu'Harry, mais il s'agissait uniquement de surprise. Le brun ayant déjà été sauvé par un centaure l'année passée, il ne se méfiait pas réellement de la créature. L'homme en revanche. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns comme le blond, avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux hommes. _

_ Grove, sourit le centaure. Qui t'accompagne ?

_ Chiron, salua le satyre. Voici trois nouveaux demi-dieux que j'ai trouvé en Angleterre il y a quelques jours.

_Les deux « adultes » semblèrent surpris._

_ Dame Artémis est intervenu pour nous permettre d'emprunter le portail de Stonehenge, révéla le satyre.

_ Je vois, sourit Chiron. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait accepté de me rendre ce service.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'elle te demandera quelque chose un jour ? demanda l'homme à la chemise léopard.

_ Bien sûr, mais je suis certain que Dame Artémis ne me demandera jamais rien qui puisse être en désaccord avec mes principes.

_Le centaure et l'homme invitèrent les trois demi-dieux à s'asseoir à une table sur la terrasse. Chiron en profita pour servir du thé à chacun, tandis que l'homme lui prenait un coca. Une fois tout le monde installé, l'homme cheval prit la parole._

_ Je pense qu'il serait bon de vous expliquer certaines choses.

_ Oh, intervint Grover, vais vous présenter. Voici Harry, Drago et Luna.

_Le satyre désignant les adolescents l'un après l'autre._

_ Et voici Chiron, le directeur des activités, et monsieur D, le directeur du camp.

_Les sorciers avaient bien compris que Chiron était le centaure, ils étaient cependant contents d'avoir obtenu le nom de l'homme sans avoir eu à le demander._

_ Vous êtes ici à la colonie de sang-mêlé, leur expliqua Chiron. Un endroit où les demi-dieux tels que vous sont en sécurité et où ils apprennent à se battre et à contrôler les pouvoirs qu'ils peuvent avoir hérité de leurs parents divins.

_Chiron continua son explication. Leur apprenant que chaque dieu avait un bungalow où résidaient leurs enfants. Et que ceux n'ayant pas été revendiqués et ne connaissant pas le nom du dieu dont ils portaient le sang, étaient hébergés au bungalow d'Hermès le dieu messager. Monsieur D n'ayant pas de réel intérêt pour la conversation, Chiron emmena les adolescents faire le tour du propriétaire._

_Il leur montra le terrain de tir à l'arc, le lac où il était possible de faire du kayak et bien évidement la zone des bungalows. Chacun avait une apparence étrange, ce qui donnait à la zone une apparence hétéroclite et unique. Drago grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire, Harry resta perplexe, tandis que Luna sourit appréciant visiblement la vue._

_Un son de cloche fit réagir Chiron qui sourit aux adolescents._

_ Vous arrivez pile pour l'heure du déjeuner. Venez, je vais faire les présentations et vous pourrez vous installer avec les Hermès.

_ Pour moi ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Drago. Je sais déjà qui est mon père. Ma mère me l'a dit.

_ C'est assez rare, mais pas unique, sourit le centaure en prenant le chemin de réfectoire. Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Apollon, répondit le blond.

_Chiron acquiesça en souriant._

_ Très bien, je le préciserais. Et tu pourras directement rejoindre tes frères et sœur.

_Drago allait protester de dire que ces enfants n'étaient pas de sa famille, avant de se rendre compte que c'était en réalité le cas. Ils avaient tous le même père. Ils étaient de la même famille._

_Ils finirent par arriver au réfectoire en plein air. Celui-ci plut immédiatement à Harry. À côté le faux ciel de la grande salle de Poudlard faisait pâle figure. Si en plus comme le leur avait appris Chiron il faisait toujours bon et beau à la colonie, il allait sans doute adorer dîner ici._

_Les adolescents se placèrent près de la table du personnel attendant que tous soient installés. Le directeur monsieur D. se leva quand tous les adolescents en t-shirt orange furent installés aux différentes tables. Ce fut Chiron qui se chargea des présentations._

_ Jeunes gens, nous accueillons trois nouveaux pensionnaires aujourd'hui. Voici Drago Malefoy, un fils d'Apollon.

_Les enfants du dieu du soleil sourirent et se levèrent pour saluer leur nouveau frère avec le sourire. Le blond fut un peu surpris de la réaction des adolescents, mais accepta de les suivre sans trop se plaindre, malgré une légère méfiance persistante._

_ Nos deux autres pensionnaires sont encore indéterminés. Ils se nomment Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter, les présenta Chiron.

_Les deux adolescents saluèrent silencieusement de la tête les adolescents face à eux. Soudain, chacun regarda Luna avec des yeux ronds et une table se leva pour applaudirent la jeune-fille. Surprit, Harry regarda son amie, et remarqua un symbole scintillant au-dessus de sa tête._

_ Bienvenu parmi nous Luna Lovegood, fille d'Hécate déesse de la magie.

_La blonde sourit joyeusement et alla rejoindre ses frères et ses sœurs en sautillant. Harry allait rejoindre les fils d'Hermès quand il sentit un vent froid souffler. Le faisant se figer._

_ Eh bien, souffla Chiron. Si je m'attendais à ça.

_Harry regarda le centaure avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se produire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon s'approche de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et des yeux tout aussi sombres que sa crinière. Il était vêtu à la mode gothique, et portait des bagues en forme de crânes aux doigts._

_ Enchanté Harry, je suis Nico Di Angelo, se présenta-t-il. Et il semblerait que nous soyons frères à présent.

_ Hein ?!

_ Tu es comme moi un fils d'Hadès, le dieu souverain du monde des morts.

_Choqué, Harry suivit Nico jusqu'à la table qu'ils allaient partager tous les deux. L'autre garçon sembla comprendre que son camarade ait du mal à encaisser d'être le fils d'un dieu tel qu'Hadès et le laissa se calmer un peu avant de commencer à lui parler._

_Une fois que tout le monde ait fait une offrande aux dieux, en brûlant de la nourriture pour eux. Ils purent commencer à déjeuner. Et pendant une seconde, Harry se crû dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Car il y régnait la même cacophonie. Cependant, il dû revenir à la réalité, car les bavardages étaient plus joyeux qu'au vieux château._

_Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Nico décida de guider Harry jusqu'à leur bungalow pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il doutait que l'adolescent veuille encore une fois faire le tour du propriétaire. Et qu'il serait certainement la cible de tous les regards. Les enfants des trois grands n'étaient pas les plus communs des demi-dieux._

_Le bungalow d'Hadès était plus sombre que les autres. Construit tout en pierres noires, avec deux braseros aux flammes vertes à l'entrée. L'intérieur cependant était plutôt confortable et accueillant. Ne comportant que quelques lits de style victorien recouverts de couvertures chaudes. On y trouvait également des dorures autour des portes et des meubles. Le tout était éclairé par la lumière dansante des flammes provenant d'une cheminée de pierre noire se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce._

_ Installe-toi, sourit Nico. Il n'y a que nous ici.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre enfants d'Hadès ?

_ Non, répondit l'adolescent. Poséidon, Hadès et Zeus ont rarement des enfants.

_Harry acquiesça aux paroles de son nouveau frère._

_ Bon, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de super sociable, mais … On est frère maintenant alors … on pourrait essayer de faire connaissance.

_Harry acquiesça doucement et s'installa sur un des lits. Une conversation très certainement malaisante allait suivre. L'adolescent ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait révéler, mais il allait essayer._


	7. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

_Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il commença à paniquer, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les murs de pierre noire n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de la salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils avaient utilisé à Poudlard. Ni à la tente où ils avaient dormi avant d'arriver au manoir Malefoy. Se redressant d'un coup l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, et ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Le camp, Grover le satyre, et l'annonce qu'il était le fils d'Hadès. À la pensée que son père n'était pas James, il se demanda furtivement comment le professeur Rogue pourrait réagir s'il apprenait la nouvelle. Sans doute ferait-il un malaise. Sans doute aussi nierait-il la vérité, pour pouvoir continuer à se venger de James à travers Harry._

_Toujours assit sur le lit, il ne remarqua pas l'autre garçon qui se trouvait là. Il sursauta d'ailleurs quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole._

_ Réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

_Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Nico qui le regardait calmement._

_ Ouais, murmura Harry un peu troublé.

_ Tu vas t'y faire, commenta le brun.

_ Hein ?

_ Au bungalow, expliqua Nico. Au début ça fait bizarre.

_Harry ne répondit pas mais se détendit. Visiblement son nouveau camarade n'avait pas l'intention de se moquer de lui. Cela étant, le jeune sorcier n'allait pas lui faire confiance si facilement. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard avec les Gryffondor._

_ Tu peux prendre une douche ici si tu veux, lui indiqua Nico.

_Toujours un peu méfiant Harry alla prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, le sorcier put constater que l'autre fils d'Hadès l'attendait._

_ Allons déjeuner.

_Harry acquiesça et suivit son camarade. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur de lui donner des arguments et des moyens pour le faire souffrir. Surtout que Nico avait un quelque chose d'inquiétant, et de sombre. Ils finirent par arriver au réfectoire, Harry sourit en voyant ses amis qui vinrent le saluer. Nico alla s'installer calmement, saluant d'un signe de tête les deux autres sorciers._

_ Enfin levé Potter, rit Drago. On faire la grasse mat ?

_ J'étais fatigué, répliqua le brun.

_ Et ton nouveau frère ? demanda le blond.

_À cette question Harry re répondit pas et laissa son regard dérivé vers l'autre garçon qui était allé faire une offrande._

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, sourit Luna.

_ Je ne vais pas lui faire confiance si facilement, ronchonna Harry.

_ Ouais, approuva Drago.

_ Je peux comprendre, sourit Luna. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que contrairement aux Gryffondor, il est de ta famille.

_Choqué Harry observa la jeune-fille avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas pris la situation dans ce sens. Mais c'était vrai, Nico et lui étaient tous les deux fils d'Hadès. Une différence extrêmement importante._

_ C'est vrai mais … hésita Drago.

_ C'est compliqué … avoua Harry.

_ Laisse lui au moins une chance, proposa Luna. Essaye. On sera là pour t'aider si jamais quelque chose ne va pas.

_Harry hésita encore un peu avant d'acquiescer doucement._

_Les trois adolescents retournèrent à leurs tables, pour choisir leurs petits-déjeuners avant de faire une offrande. Une fois installé pour manger, Harry se dit qu'il devrait certainement engager la conversation avec Nico, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire._

_ Je te fais peur ? demanda finalement l'aîné des fils d'Hadès.

_Le sorcier sursauta à la question et baissa les yeux honteux._

_ Non … C'est juste que …

_ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, soupira Nico. Nous sommes des frères à présent. Je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt content de ça. J'ai toujours voulu un petit-frère.

_Le garçon fit une petite pause avant de reprendre._

_ Après … les enfants d'Hadès une aura un peu particulière qui fait peur aux gens autour d'eux. Sans doute notre connexion avec les enfers … Je n'en suis pas sûr. Enfin … Tout ça pour dire. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

_Harry leva les yeux vers Nico. Celui-ci ne souriait pas, mais son visage détendu prouvait qu'il disait vrai. Il semblait heureux de la présence d'un autre garçon._

_ J'aimerais quand-même savoir pourquoi tu sembles avoir aussi peur.

_ Je …

_ Tu as peur, l'interrompit Nico. Je peux le voir. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est ok. Mais ne me mens pas.

_Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il lança un regard à Luna qui lui sourit doucement. Finalement, le brun décida de ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité, sans mentir, mais pas tous les détails._

_ Je … C'est compliqué …

_ Dis moi ce que tu peux, répondit Nico.

_Un peu rassuré, Harry commença à s'expliquer._

_ Je faisais mes études en internat, commença le brun. Et … Je croyais avoir des amis.

_L'adolescent fit une pause, et fut reconnaissant à Nico de ne rien dire, attendant simplement qu'il continue._

_ Il y avait même un garçon qui je considérait presque comme mon frère.

_Nico ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il sembla comprendre la direction que prenait l'histoire d'Harry. Heureusement, le jeune sorcier ne vit pas le regard meurtrier de son camarade, sinon il était fort probable qu'il aurait pris peur._

_ Il … Il y a eu des agressions dans le pensionnat cette année, continua le brun. Et … Pour une raison ou pour une autre … Ils ont cru que c'était ma faute … que …

_ Que tu avais agressé ces gens ? demanda Nico.

_Pour toute réponse Harry acquiesça._

_ Je peux comprendre que ces accusations …

_ Non, murmura Harry. Il y a pire …

_Pire ? Nico se demandait ce que ces adolescents avaient pu faire de pire. Accuser quelqu'un d'agression était déjà assez blessant._

_ Ils … Ils ont décidé de faire justice eux-mêmes, murmura Harry tout bas.

_L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Nico avait parfaitement compris ce que les camarades de son petit-frère avaient fait._

_ Je vois, gronda-t-il.

_Harry frissonna au ton glacial de la voix de Nico. Le garçon s'en rendit compte et fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Comprenant que l'adolescent en face de lui risquait de partir en courant._

_Les deux garçons mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Alors qu'ils terminaient, Nico se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à proposer à Harry de l'accompagner._

_Les deux frères quittèrent le réfectoire ensembles. Harry vit bien qu'un groupe d'adolescent les regardaient de manière peu amicale. Ce qui inquiéta un peu le jeune sorcier. Mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas, se contentant de les regarder méchamment._

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne feront rien, tenta de le rassurer Nico. Les enfants d'Arès sont peut-être du genre violent, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ils ont trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver en représailles.

_ En représailles ?

_ Les enfants d'Hadès ont une connexion avec le monde des morts. Je suppose que tu imagines parfaitement les choses qui pourrait arriver.

_Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision. L'imagination des gens étaient fertiles, ils pouvaient facilement imaginer des centaines de choses horribles qu'un adolescent commandant à la mort pouvait faire. Il fut cependant heureux d'échapper aux regards des Arès qui étaient lourds. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Nico reprit la parole._

_ Bon, je suppose qu'on peut commencer par le passage obligé.

_ Le passage … obligé ? demanda Harry.

_Nico sembla se rendre compte que sa façon de dire les choses inquiétaient son camarade et décida de clarifier la situation._

_ Chaque demi-dieux qui arrive doit passer par la forge des enfants d'Héphaïstos le dieu du feu.

_ Oh ! OK. Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry un peu rassuré.

_ Pour obtenir une arme, répondit le brun. Ici on nous apprend à nous défendre contre les monstres. Parce qu'en dehors du camp, ils nous repèrent, nous traquent et essayent de nous tuer.

_Harry ne dit pas un mot, mais comprit immédiatement le sens des paroles de son camarade. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si personne n'avait jamais essayé de le tuer. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an maintenant, et il avait échappé à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre. Il comprenait l'importance d'avoir une arme. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Tuer n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la forge, l'adolescent se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à dire qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_ Je … Je ne veux tuer personne.

_Nico sourit._

_ Les monstres ne meurent pas vraiment, lui expliqua-t-il. Ils se dissipent, et finissent toujours par revenir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

_Harry acquiesça, un peu rassuré par les paroles de l'autre garçon._

_ On y est, annonça Nico.

_Harry observa le bâtiment qui avait une allure un peu étrange. Allongé, et presque à ciel ouvert, on pouvait voir de nombreuses armes en tout genre suspendues aux murs, et posées sur des tables. Le jeune sorcier suivit le fils d'Hadès surprit de ne voir aucun adulte, mais uniquement des adolescents s'affairer._

_ Ce sont les enfants d'Héphaïstos le dieu des forges qui s'occupent de la forge, expliqua Nico. Ils sont doués pour créer.

_ Je suppose qu'avec un père pareil c'est logique.

_Nico sourit et acquiesça à la remarque du brun._

_ Les dieux offrent des dons à leurs enfants, expliqua le brun. Selon leurs propres talents évidement. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos sont des forgeront de génie, les enfants d'Apollon les meilleurs archers.

_Alors qu'ils entraient réellement dans la forge, les conversations se turent une seconde avant de reprendre. Plus doucement cependant._

_ Ils ne nous aiment pas, murmura Harry inquiet.

_ Je crois que c'est plus une méfiance naturelle, expliqua Nico. Nous sommes les enfants du dieu des enfers. Je crois qu'on a une … une sorte d'aura qui inquiète les autres.

_Perplexe Harry regarda son demi-frère, avant d'avoue qu'effectivement, il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez lui. Alors que pourtant, son physique n'évoquait pas du tout le danger, bien au contraire._

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_ Bon … Allons choisir cette arme.

_Les deux garçons observèrent les armes autour d'eux. Nico avait bien demandé à Harry quel genre d'arme il pouvait bien vouloir, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas su lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais manié une arme. La seule lame qu'il ait jamais tenu entre les mains, c'était un couteau de cuisine. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une arme faite pour se battre. Une jeune-fille fini par s'approcher d'eux._

_ Salut, sourit-elle. Je suis Olivia, je peux peut-être vous aider.

_ Peut-être, avoua Nico. C'est pour mon frère. Il n'a jamais manié une arme et il lui en faudrait une.

_Oliva observa Harry, et l'adolescent fit de même. Elle était grande, plutôt musclée, le teint faisant dire au brun qu'elle devait avoir des origines arabes. Elle arborait des marques de brulures à plusieurs endroits. Pourtant, malgré son physique plutôt impressionnant pour une fille, Olivia avait un visage ouvert et chaleureux. De grands yeux marrons et un grand sourire sur le visage._

_ Vu sa taille et sa musculature, fini-elle par dire. Je pencherais plutôt pour une dague. Une lame droite classique serait sans doute trop lourde pour lui.

_ Eh ! Je suis pas si fragile ! s'écria Harry.

_L'adolescent rougit immédiatement suite à son éclat. Pourtant, cela n'eut pour résultat que de faire éclater de rire les deux autres demi-dieux._

_ Je ne dis pas que tu es faible ou fragile, sourit la jeune-fille. Seulement que vu ta musculature, une arme et un style rapide t'iraient sans doute mieux.

_Rougissant, l'adolescent acquiesça aux paroles d'Olivia. Heureux cependant de ne pas l'avoir vexé. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennemis si tôt. Un peu de calme et de tranquillité seraient bien._

_ J'arrive, je pense avoir l'arme parfaite, sourit Olivia.

_Et sans laisser le temps aux garçons de répondre, elle fila à l'intérieur de la forge. Un peu perplexe, Harry n'osa pas dire un mot. Heureusement, Olivia ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, avec dans les mains une arme enveloppée dans du tissu._

_ Et voilà !

_Elle déposa l'arme sur une table devant les garçons. Invitant Harry à la déballer. Le garçon hésita une seconde, mais n'ayant pas réellement d'autre choix, il s'approcha donc. Du bout des doigts il déplia le linge enroulé autre de l'arme._

_L'objet était étonnant. La lame avait une couleur noire singulière. Comme si autour du tranchant d'origine avait été ajouté une fine couche de ce qui semblait être du cristal transparent. Ce qui créait des reflets colorés à peine visibles. Le manche avait une forme standard pour une dague, mais était finement gravé. Le dessin évoquait les bois d'un cerf, partant de la base de la lame pour s'étendre vers le bas._

_Harry fixa la dague toujours posée sur la table avec des yeux ronds. Même lui pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une arme magnifique, et qui devait valoir une petite fortune._

_ Je …

_ Elle est belle non ? demanda Olivia. Elle te plait ?

_ Elle est super belle, répondit Harry. Mais …

_ Mais ? demanda Nico.

_ Je peux vraiment prendre un objet pareil ? Je veux dire …

_Les deux plus âgés sourirent, comprenant l'inquiétude du plus jeune._

_ Techniquement toutes les armes que nous utilisons valent une fortune, expliqua Nico.

_ Mais elles ne sont pas là pour faire joli, sourit Olivia. Alors, oui tu peux prendre cette dague. Par contre, fait attention à la lame.

_Alors qu'il se saisissait de l'arme, le garçon regarda Olivia surprit de son avertissement._

_ La couche transparente que tu vois, expliqua la jeune-fille. Elle a été refroidie dans du venin de scorpion des enfers.

_ Vous êtes fous ! s'écria Nico. C'est un poison extrêmement violent !

_ Exact, sourit Olivia. Je suppose que tu comprends ce qui arrivera à ceux qui sont blessés par cette arme.

_Harry pâlit et manqua de laisser l'arme lui échapper des mains. L'idée de manier une arme aussi dangereuse l'inquiéta une seconde. Nico finit par soupirer._

_ Je vois, soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une copie sans poison ? Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il s'entraîne avec celle-ci.

_ Effectivement, ça serait un peu trop dangereux. Autant les monstres qu'il s'en serve sur eux pas de problèmes. Mais les autres pensionnaires …

_Olivia disparu dans la forge une nouvelle fois, avant de revenir avec une nouvelle dague. Une copie exacte de celle que tenait Harry, mais fait d'un métal ressemblant au bronze cette fois._

_ Et voilà ! Une copie de bronze céleste. Celle-ci n'est pas empoisonnée et elle est exactement pareille. J'ai aussi ajouté deux fourreaux. Le noir est pour la noire, le blanc pour celle en bronze.

_Nico tint à faire un détour par leur bungalow pour trouver une ceinture correcte à Harry. Celle de l'adolescent étant à ses yeux en trop mauvais état. Puis lui montra comment accrocher les dagues dans leurs fourreaux de manière à pouvoir dégainer rapidement et facilement._

_ Bon, maintenant que ça s'est fait, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Faire le tour encore une fois où essayer de t'entraîner un peu ?

_ Je …

_Harry hésita. L'idée de commencer à apprendre à se battre était tentante, mais il ne savait pas trop s'il supporterait Nico le menacer de sa propre lame. Surtout quand il tentait d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Remarquant son hésitation l'aîné des fils d'Hadès sourit et décida pour son nouveau petit-frère._

_ On peut bien commencer l'entraînement demain. Où plus tard encore, je dois demander aux Héphaïstos de me faire une copie de mon arme également.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

_ Elle est faite d'un acier venu des enfers qui a un effet pas super pour l'entraînement. Elle attaque non seulement le corps, mais aussi l'âme. Après pour les monstres c'est super efficace. Mais je préfèrerais éviter de te blesser gravement.

_Harry acquiesça aux paroles de Nico._

_Les deux fils d'Hadès regagnèrent donc leur bungalow pour y ranger les armes d'Harry._

_Au début le jeune sorcier avait été surprit que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé. Mais son colocataire lui avait apprit que dans la colonie voler quelque chose ne servait à rien. Déjà si on voulait une arme ou autre, il suffisait de demander aux Héphaïstos qui se faisaient une joie de vous aider. Ensuite, les cadeaux divins offerts aux adolescents étaient souvent adaptés à ceux-ci, ce qui rendait le vol stupide._

_Oh ! Évidement il y avait parfois des blagues idiotes qui étaient faites. Et des objets étaient parfois cachées pour faire tourner leur propriétaire en bourrique. Mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Enfin, sauf quand il était question des Arès. Eux étaient plutôt du genre à régler les choses avec leurs poings ou leurs épées._

_ Harry ! appela soudain une voix à l'extérieur.

_ Va y, sourit Nico. Je vais retourner à la forge en suite il faut que je voie Chiron. Si je commence ton entraînement sans sa permission je vais me faire tuer.

_Le grand adolescent quitta le bâtiment calmement, laissant Harry seul. Faisant par la même occasion entrer Drago qui se trouvait à la porte._

_Le blond pénétra donc dans le domaine des enfants des enfers, observant la pièce. Il s'agissait au final d'un grand dortoir, mixé avec un salon, et possédant évidement une cheminée. Durant la matinée, alors que Nico parlait de tout et de rien à Harry, il avait d'ailleurs appris à l'adolescent qu'il était possible de changer les couleurs des flammes. Cadeau des enfants d'Hécate pour leur avoir prêter des ouvriers squelettes lors de la construction des deux bungalows._

_ Un peu sombre, commenta Drago. Mais je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup quand-même. Celui qui a construit ça avait du goût.

_ C'est Nico, répondit alors Harry. Apparemment c'est plutôt récent. À peine quelques années.

_ Eh bien. Ton nouveau frère a pas mal de goût en tout cas, sourit Drago.

_Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas décidé à prendre part à cette conversation, le blond vint s'asseoir près de lui._

_ Aller, racontes moi Potty, le taquina l'ancien Serpentard. Comment s'est passé cette matinée ?

_ Bien, murmura l'adolescent. Enfin … Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu de problèmes.

_Alors que Drago semblait perplexe, Luna entra dans le bungalow sans frapper, souriante._

_ Bonjour tous les deux, sourit la jeune-fille.

_Le fils du dieu du soleil et la fille de la déesse de la magie obligèrent leur ami à leur raconter sa matinée avec son demi-frère. Les deux autres connaissant ses mésaventures le fils d'Hadès leur avoua sa peur de s'entraîner au combat avec Nico. À cause d'un manque de confiance dont Drago et Luna connaissaient l'origine._

_ Si tu veux, proposa Drago. Vous pourriez vous entraîner avec nous, proposa Drago.

_ Avec vous ?

_ Les Apollon, précisa le blond. Ça te rassurera peut-être que je sois là.

_Harry acquiesça aux paroles de son ami. Et promit d'en parler avec Nico quand celui-ci reviendrait._

_Aucun n'avait remarqué que Luna s'était levé pour observer ce qui se trouvait sur une étagère près de la cheminée._

_ Cette arme est vraiment magnifique, sourit la jeune-fille.

_Sursautant, Harry se redressa vivement, empêchant son amie de toucher à la dague noire._

_ N'y touche pas ! Il y a du poison dessus ! Un truc méchant, une histoire de monstre des enfers. J'ai pas retenu le nom exact.

_Luna sourit au brun en se saisissant de l'arme calmement._

_ Ton père t'a fait un magnifique cadeau, sourit-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le brun.

_ C'est du poison venu des enfers, sourit-elle. Et je doute qu'il soit facile a obtenir.

_Harry observa la dague avec des yeux ronds. Cette arme était-elle réellement un cadeau de son père ? Un instant l'adolescent envisagea de demander à Nico, mais il oublia assez vite l'idée. Il ne se sentait pas réellement assez en confiance pour poser une telle question. Alors qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une chose anodine._

_Luna reposa la dague à sa place et revint s'installer avec Drago, suivit par Harry rassuré de voir son amie loin du danger mortel que représentait la lame. Surtout qu'il ne possédait pas l'antidote au poison en question._

_ Alors ? demanda finalement la blonde. Tu commences à lui faire confiance ?

_ À Nico ? demanda Harry.

_ À qui d'autre, soupira Drago. Je peux comprendre que tu ais du mal avec l'idée d'apprendre à te battre avec lui. Mais pour le reste ?

_Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ses amis le laissèrent réfléchir._

_ Ce n'est pas que je lui fais confiance, enfin … C'est compliqué.

_ Mais tu accepterais d'essayer d'apprendre à lui faire confiance ? demanda Luna.

_ Apprendre …. Hésita Harry. Oui … je …. Je crois que je vais essayer.

_ Et puis, ajouta Drago. Tu lui as déjà dit certains trucs non ?

_ Ouais, avoua Harry.

_Les trois adolescents finirent par quitter le bungalow d'Hadès, le blond voulant présenter son nouveau chez-lui à ses amis. Harry se sentant plus léger que le matin, résolu qu'il était à apprendre à faire confiance à sa nouvelle famille. Ne restait qu'à voir si Nico allait démontrer sa fiabilité ou non à son petit demi-frère. Mais cela, seul l'avenir nous le dirait._


	8. Apparence et Vérité

_Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée des trois sorciers au camp. Luna était bien intégrée à sa nouvelle famille. Pour Drago les choses allaient plutôt bien, malgré une méfiance résiduelle de la part du blond. Quant à Harry. Nico avait fait preuve d'une grande patience avec lui, particulièrement en ce qui concernait l'entrainement au combat. Le brun ayant eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se battre contre un autre être humain._

_Les entrainements des deux nouveaux frères avaient commencé avec les Apollons, comme l'avait proposé Drago. Cependant, la présence d'autant de personnes autour, loin de rassurer le brun, n'avait fait que le mettre plus mal à l'aise. Ce qui donna lieu à des accidents heureusement sans danger jusqu'à présent. Nico avait donc fini par décider que des séances en tête à tête seraient moins pesantes pour sou jeune frère qui semblait avoir du mal à être le centre de l'attention. Décision qu'Harry avait accepté sans problème, surtout après avoir vu les résultats des séances en groupe avec les Apollon. Luna et Drago venait observer les séances quand ils n'avaient aux eux-mêmes aucune activité de prévue avec leurs familles respectives, faisant attention à ne pas déconcentrer les deux garçons. Ne voulant pas que leur ami soit blessé par leur faute, suite à une erreur bête qu'ils auraient provoquée._

_L'adolescent aux yeux verts faisait des progrès et était assidu durant les leçons de son demi-frère, il parvenait à bloquer ou esquiver la plupart des attaques de Nico, cependant, attaquer lui était plus difficile. Comprenant que le risque de blesser un autre être humain bloquait son frère. Le plus âgé des fils d'Hadès eut une idée._

_ Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi que tu vas affronter, expliqua Nico ce matin-là.

_ Hein ! s'écria Harry. Qui alors ?

_ Du calme, tenta de le rassurer son aîné. Je ne parle pas d'un autre humain, où d'une créature dangereuse. J'ai pensé à un moyen de te faire combattre sans que ça te pose le moindre problème.

_Légèrement rassuré Harry écouta ce que l'autre garçon avait à lui dire._

_ J'ai été voir les Héphaïstos et je leur aie demandé s'il n'y avait pas moyen de créer des mannequins d'entraînement qui bougent.

_ Et c'est possible ? demanda Harry qui se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise solution.

_Nico sourit à l'autre garçon._

_ Ouais, ils pourraient, mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite, répondit Nico. Mais ils vont travailler dessus parce que l'idée leur plait bien aussi. Et Chiron trouve que ça serait super pour l'entraînement. Ça éviterait pas mal de blessures dû à une hésitation face à un autre être humain.

_ Donc je vais quand-même devoir me battre contre toi, soupira Harry défaitiste.

_Nico sourit à son jeune frère._

_ Non, disons qu'en attendant, je vais un peu abuser de mes pouvoirs.

_ Hein ?

_Là Harry ne comprenait pas trop. En quoi les pouvoirs de Nico pourraient l'aider à s'entraîner. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne frappe la terre du pied, et qu'un squelette n'en sorte._

_ Je peux invoquer les morts, comme tous les fils d'Hadès, expliqua l'adolescent. Pour en avoir des plus puissants ou spécifiques il faut un sacrifice, une offrande à notre père. Mais pour juste de vieux os qui bougent sans réfléchir il n'y a pas de problèmes.

_Harry fixa la créature qui se tenait près de son frère sans faire le moindre mouvement. Réfléchissant à ce que cela signifiait._

_ Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda quand-même l'adolescent.

_ Un peu, avoua Nico. Mais ils obéissent absolument aux ordres. Si je lui dis de toujours s'arrêter avant de te blesser il le fera. Donc pas de problème. Et comme ce n'est pas techniquement un être vivant, ça devrait te poser moins de problèmes.

_Effectivement, frapper des os sans réelle vie uniquement manipulés par les pouvoirs de Nico semblait plus facile que de combattre au jeune sorcier qui détestait réellement l'idée de blesser quelqu'un._

_ On peut au moins faire un essai, proposa Nico. Si ça ne va pas on attendra que les Héphaïstos aient réussi leur automate.

_ Ok, répondit Harry. Ça ne peut pas être pire de toute façon.

_Nico acquiesça et se tourna vers le squelette pour lui donner ses instructions. Et aussi pour lui passer une très légère armure, pour éviter que les coups de dague ne lui passent au travers. Il lui donna également une épée de bois sombre._

_ Prêt ? demanda Nico.

_ Oui, répondit Harry.

_ Alors c'est parti.

_Le combat commença, et Nico put constater qu'Harry n'avait pas la moindre hésitation dans ses coups. Oh ! Ils étaient encore maladroits et imprécis, mais au moins le garçon essayait réellement. Le squelette attaquait sans relâche, mais il était lent et maladroit. Ce qui était normal vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une invocation de haut niveau avec de bonnes aptitudes. Mais ce serait bon pour le moment. Nico laissa son frère se débrouiller quelques minutes avant de rappeler le squelette._

_ Ok, sourit-il. Au moins ça te va comme méthode.

_Harry essoufflé acquiesça._

_Tout en lui donnant de l'eau et en le faisant s'asseoir l'aîné des fils d'Hadès commença à expliquer à son frère ce qui n'allait pas dans ses attaques. Au début Harry cru qu'il voulait se moquer de lui comme le faisait Hermione quand il ne réussissait pas quelque chose. Mais il se rendit vite compte en écoutant les paroles de Nico que celui-ci ne faisait que pointer ses erreurs pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Lui donnant également des conseils pour s'améliorer. Il ne le prenait pas de haut comme la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Nico se savait plus fort et expérimenté, mais il n'écrasait pas Harry de sa supériorité. Ce qui était une agréable découverte pour le garçon._

_La matinée continua ainsi. Dix minutes de combat, puis dix minutes de discussion entre les deux garçons. Ils allèrent tout de même prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner._

_Nico en avait profité pour raconter à son frère qu'au début les bungalows n'étaient que douze, un par olympien. Ce qui avait changé après une grande guerre contre le titan Chronos revenu du Tartare pour se venger. Il lui raconta également qu'à la base il y avait des bâtiments pour les douches et les toilettes. Mais que le fils de Poséidon, Percy Jackson avait réussi à négocier avec son père pour que la colonie ait l'eau courante et chaque bungalow avait ainsi pu avoir des douches et des toilettes privés. Même si les bâtiments communs n'avaient pas disparu et étaient toujours utilisés, particulièrement après certains entraînement, étant donné que les bâtiments en question étaient plus proches que les bungalows._

_Chiron était passé voir les deux frères durant la matinée, car il avait entendu les Héphaïstos parler de leur projet d'automate et du fait que la proposition venait des fils d'Hadès. Durant une pause, Nico avait expliqué au centaure que son frère avait du mal à combattre une vraie personne. Raison pour laquelle était allé voir les enfants du dieu des forges. Et aussi pourquoi il lui faisait combattre un squelette au lieu de le faire lui-même._

_Le centaure se montra compréhensif, il demanda tout de même à Nico de se montrer prudent, et de le contacter immédiatement au moindre problème. Le fait que l'invocation du brun ne porte pas une vraie arme mais une réplique en bois aidait à rassurer le centaure sur le fait que le jeune demi-dieu risquait de se blesser. Là il ne risquait que quelques bleus et bosses._

_Durant l'après-midi, Harry choisi de passer du temps avec ses amis sorciers. Drago et Luna ne furent pas mécontents de pouvoir avoir le brun pour eux seuls. Ils s'installèrent près du lac pour discuter._

_ Alors ? demanda Drago. Ça avance ton entraînement ?

_ On va dire ça, répondit le brun. Nico à demander aux Héphaïstos s'ils pouvaient créer un automate d'entrainement. Et en attendant il invoque un squelette pour m'affronter.

_ Si ça te convient comme méthode, sourit Luna. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas blesser quelqu'un même si ta vie en dépendait.

_La grimace sur le visage de leur ami apprit aux deux sorciers qu'ils s'étaient peut-être trompés._

_ J'ai tué quelqu'un, avoua finalement le garçon.

_Surpris les deux autres se regardèrent. Se demandant comme Harry en était venu à tuer un autre être humain._

_Il leur fallu un moment, mais le garçon fini par leur confier ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente avec le professeur de DCFM possédé par Voldemort. Les deux blonds écoutèrent attentivement Harry décrire le combat, et comment l'homme était tombé en morceau quand il avait touché la peau du jeune sorcier._

_ J'ai volontairement plaqué mes mains sur son visage, murmura Harry. C'est moi qui l'aie tué.

_ Je parlerais plutôt de légitime défense, intervint Drago. Je veux dire, ce mec avait un mage noir à l'arrière de la tête et voulais te tuer. Tu ne pouvais juste pas rester là sans rien faire.

_ Et puis, sourit Luna. Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement toi qui aies blessé le professeur Quirrell.

_Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie._

_ Je pense que c'est une protection qui t'a été offerte, avoua la blonde. Que ta mère a prié Hécate cette nuit-là. Et qu'en donnant sa vie pour toi, elle a obtenu une faveur de la déesse. Une protection contre celui qui te voulais du mal.

_ Ça parait déjà plus logique qu'un mec qui fond sans raison quand on le touche, avoua Drago.

_Un peu surprit, Harry regarda ses amis qui tentaient d'expliquer comment Quirrell avait pu mourir. Mais aucun ne voulait penser que la faute en revenait à leur ami._

_ Et puis … ajouta doucement Drago. Je connais certaines choses sur les possessions. C'était dans un livre du manoir que j'ai lu. Enfin … qu'on m'a obligé à lire.

_Surprit Harry et Luna observèrent leur ami, attendant la fin de ce qu'il avait à dire._

_ Longue histoire, mais pas intéressante. Revenons à cette histoire de possession. C'est de la magie maléfique. Et j'ai lu que l'hôte ne pouvais pas survivre au départ de l'esprit. Du moins pas si celui-ci ne fait pas les choses correctement. Avec un rituel spécifique. Je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui a aussi quitté le corps de Quirrell en sentant qu'il n'allait pas réussir à prendre la pierre. Ce qui a tué Quirrell.

_ Donc Harry ne peut pas être responsable de cette mort, sourit Luna. En plus, je suis certaine que la protection de Madame Potter n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un. Ce genre de magie protège mais ne tue que rarement. Elle l'a sans doute blessé, mais pas assez gravement pour qu'il en meure.

_Décidant de changer de sujet de conversation, les trois adolescents commencèrent à parler de ce qui pouvait se passer à Poudlard. Et de la réaction qu'avaient pu avoir les professeurs à leur disparition. Enfin, surtout cette d'Harry, car il était après tout le survivant, celui qui avait sauvé le monde magique. Si la communauté apprenait que Dumbledore l'avait perdu, ça allait chauffer pour lui._

_Et effectivement la communauté Britannique était en effervescence._

_Dumbledore avait tout fait pour cacher la disparition du garçon. Mais Rita Skeeter, la journaliste principale de la Gazette du Sorcier avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'information. Elle avait écrit un article qui avait fait la première page du journal le plus lu par les sorciers Britanniques._

HARRY POTTER DISPARAIT DE POUDLARD

_Le directeur du Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore a de tout temps affirmé que le collège de sorcellerie était l'endroit le plus protégé de Grande Bretagne avec la banque Gringotts. Établissement que fréquentait depuis l'année précédente notre Héros national, le survivant : Harry Potter. Cependant chers lecteurs, une source souhaitant rester anonyme nous a fait savoir que notre sauveur aurait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace du domaine du château. Et que l'équipe professorale ainsi que le Directeur Dumbledore auraient été incapable d'empêcher cette tragédie._

_Plusieurs témoignages font également état d'agressions qui auraient eu lieu dans les couloirs du collège durant les derniers mois. Des élèves auraient été retrouvés pétrifiés sans qu'un indice pointant sur le coupable ne soient retrouvés. Seul d'énigmatiques messages pointant l'Héritier du Fondateur Salazar Serpentard ainsi que la légendaire Chambre des Secrets auraient été retrouvés peints sur les murs._

_Après une investigation, il m'a été donné de découvrir que le collège avait déjà vu une telle catastrophe sur produire il y a de cela une cinquantaine d'année. Où une élève avait d'ailleurs trouvé la mort. Ce qui semble être malheureusement le cas cette fois aussi._

_En effet, la fille de Arthur Weasley honnête employé du ministère, âgé de tout juste onze ans a également disparu plusieurs jours après celle du sauveur. Cependant, contrairement au survivant, un message a été retrouvé. Celui-ci annonçant que le corps de la disparue reposerait à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets._

_Nous ignorons si la jeune fille a réellement trouvé la mort, il est cependant clair qu'elle reste introuvable. Le jeune frère de celle-ci, ainsi que ses parents reprochent cette perte à Harry Potter. Qui d'après eux, aurait pu éviter une telle tragédie s'il était resté au collège._

_L'article continuait sur plusieurs pages avec des interviews d'élèves portant sur les attaques, et le climat de terreur qui avait été instauré au collège. Climat dû au fait que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour rassurer les élèves, ni pour tenter de trouver ses solutions. Qu'il n'avait pas modifié la sécurité, pas fait de discours pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits. La communauté, particulièrement les parents des enfants scolarisés avaient immédiatement réagit. Beaucoup avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'école de sorcellerie, et déclaré que ceux-ci n'y remettraient pas les pieds tant que quand leur sécurité serait assurée._

_La directrice du département de la justice magique avait lancé une enquête pour comprendre comment des élèves avaient pu trouver la mort au collège. Ou du moins disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Mais également comment trois d'entre eux avaient pu disparaitre, ou plutôt fugués si facilement sans que personne ne remarque rien. Raison pour laquelle le collège était fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les élèves avaient été renvoyé chez eux, et redoubleraient leur année._

_Pendant ce temps-là, au camp. Harry et ses amis avaient été convoqués par Chiron. Le centaure se trouvait sur la terrasse de la grande maison, avec les conseillers en chef des bungalows de chacun des trois sorciers. Will Solace pour les Apollon, Lou Ellen pour les Hécate et bien évidement Nico pour Hadès._

_ Un problème ? demanda Drago.

_ Non, les rassura Chiron. Rien de bien grave. Simplement une formalité qui aurait déjà dû être réglée mais que l'on a un peu oublié. Ni remarquer à vrai dire.

_Rassurés les adolescents s'installèrent près de leurs camarades._

_ Vos parents divins nous ont contactés pour nous faire savoir que vous n'arborez pas vos véritables apparences. Ce qui est assez étrange. Mais nous en discuterons une fois cela arrangé.

_Les trois sorciers se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir échapper à la discussion. Ils allaient devoir avouer qu'ils étaient des sorciers, en priant pour ne pas être renvoyés dans la nature. Lou la plus ancienne des Hécate se leva alors._

_ C'est moi qui vais lever ces sorts, sourit-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne fait pas mal.

_Effectivement ce ne fut pas douloureux, juste étrange. Ils eurent l'impression que de l'eau fraiche leur coulait sur le corps, sans pour autant imbiber leurs vêtements. Ils frissonnèrent mais ne bougèrent pas plus. Attendant qu'on leur donne la permission, ne voulant pas être blessés à cause d'un mouvement inconsidéré._

_ Woua ! s'exclama Lou. Vous êtes canon.

_Chiron leur sourit et leur proposa de se placer devant de grands miroirs pour appréhender leur nouvelle apparence._

_Drago fut le premier à s'avancer. Sa peau avait pris une teinte moins pâle, elle ne ressemblait plus à de la porcelaine de chine et plus à celle de quelqu'un passant du temps au soleil. Ses yeux eux étaient un mélange de gris et de bleu qui changeait en fonction de la lumière. Quant à ses cheveux, eux aussi avaient foncés, se parant de mèches cuivrées qui se fondaient dans l'autres teinte harmonieusement._

_Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ami._

_ Lou à raison Drago, rit elle. Tu es vraiment joli garçon.

_Le blond sourit, lui qui était légèrement narcissique semblait ravi de sa nouvelle apparence._

_Luna fut la suivant à s'avancer._

_La jeune-fille n'avait pas tellement changée. Ses cheveux avaient simplement pris une teinte blond foncé presque brun. Et ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis restant bleu, mais très clairs à présent. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, mais elle ne semblait pas souvent prise au dépourvu._

_ Mais je trouve Harry plus beau que toi, sourit la jeune sorcière.

_Drago voulu protester, mais quand son regard se posa sur le survivant, et il dû admettre qu'il comprenait que Luna puisse penser cela. La blonde et lui avaient très peu changés, mais Potter lui s'était complètement transformé. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il était avant la levée du sortilège._

_Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur teinte noire mais étaient plus brillants, et ils étaient à présent lisses, tombant gracieusement dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Sa peau pâle sans le moindre défaut était soulignée par le contraste avec sa chevelure. Et ses yeux, Drago n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ils étaient d'une teinte rouge grenat parsemés de paillettes dorées. Le nouveau physique androgyne du garçon lui donnait un air irréel et fragile._

_ Ah ouais … souffla le blond. Quand même …

_Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Potter ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il était avant. Pour lui comme pour Luna les changements n'étaient pas si radicaux. Pour leur ami, si on ne les avait pas prévenus, ils n'auraient jamais reconnu leur camarade._

_Harry un peu perplexe s'approcha à son tour du miroir pour découvrir sa nouvelle apparence. Et manqua de s'effondrer en découvrant son corps. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'il ne se plaisait pas, il aurait cependant préféré conserver les yeux verts de sa mère. Perdre le physique de James ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il était la raison pour laquelle Rogue s'était acharnée sur lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais les yeux de sa mère qui de ce qu'on lui avait dit, avait sacrifiée sa vie pour le sauver. Il y tenait._

_Les trois sorciers finirent par revenir s'asseoir autour de la table. Ils étaient extrêmement tendus, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Ils allaient devoir donner des explications à Chiron et aux conseillers en chef présents autour de la table._

_ Je suppose que vous voulez des réponses ? demanda Luna.

_ Effectivement, avoua Chiron. Vous avez eu l'air de comprendre immédiatement qui pourrait être responsable de votre changement, et comment il a pu s'y prendre.

_ Disons, tempéra Drago. Que nous avons quelques suspicions, mais aucunes preuves.

_ Nous vous promettons également que nous ne savions pas pour nos apparences, ajouta Luna. Enfin, à part moi, j'ai été prévenu il y a longtemps qu'il s'agissait d'une précaution prise pour me protéger.

_ Personnellement, avoua le blond. J'avoue avoir eu des doutes après avoir appris que mon père n'était pas celui que je pensais.

_Le centaure acquiesça. Du coin de l'œil il vit Harry qui semblait vouloir disparaitre de sa chaise. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, le garçon semblait s'attendre au pire de leur part. Chiron remarqua également qu'il avait saisi les manches de ses amis comme pour se rassurer._

_ Je vais vous expliquer, fini par dire Luna. Drago, tu pourrais …

_Lune n'eut même pas à finir sa phrase que le blond acquiesçait. Comprenant que sa camarade lui demandait de veiller sur Harry qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir._

_ Si nous n'avons rien dit, avoua Luna. C'est à cause de quelque chose qu'a dit Dame Artémis, avant de nous faire passer le portail.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? demanda Chiron.

_ Parce que nous ne faisions confiance à personne, répondit la blonde.

_Les conseillers en chef avaient évidement comprit dès leur arrivée que les trois adolescents étaient méfiants, mais ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient leur cacher quelque chose de visiblement très important. Cependant, personne ne fit de commentaire, Nico semblait un peu désolé, mais pas en colère. Se rappelant que son nouveau frère lui avait raconté qu'il avait été trahi de la pire des façons par celui qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille._

_ Et donc ? demanda Lou la conseillère des Hécate.

_ Nous sommes les descendants de familles de sorciers, répondit Luna.

_Chiron regarda les trois enfants avec des yeux ronds, tout comme les conseillers en chef. Mais ils comprirent immédiatement pourquoi les adolescents n'avaient rien dit. Artémis avait dû les mettre en garde contre les mages anglais, et ils l'avaient pris pour eux également._

_Nico se redressa et s'approcha d'Harry avant que Chiron ait reprit la parole. Drago et Luna serrèrent les rangs autour de leur ami, mais le fils d'Hadès les ignora simplement._

_ Je me fiche de ce que tu peux être. Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est celui de notre père. Tu restes mon frère, et tu le resteras.

_Harry regarda enfin Nico surprit pas ses propos._

_ Nico attend ! s'exclama Lou. Les Anglais sont ceux qui asservissent les Dieux ! Ce ne sont pas des personnes auxquelles on peut faire confiance !

_ Tu ne sais pas tout, répondit le brun. J'ai un peu parlé avec Harry, et même s'il ne m'a pas tout dit, j'ai pu constater que les anglais l'avaient trahi d'une manière horrible. Il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. Il est des nôtres.

_Le jeune sorcier semblait particulièrement surprit que son frère prenne sa défense._

_ Il n'est pas comme toi Nico, répliqua Lou. Toi tu t'es éloigné de nous parce que tu avais perdu ta sœur. Lui …

_ Suffit ! s'exclama Chiron. Laissez-les s'exprimer. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'eux en pensent.

_Luna la plus calme commença._

_ Mon père ne m'a jamais caché que ma mère était une déesse, expliqua la blonde. Sa femme l'acceptait parfaitement d'ailleurs et m'a élevé comme sa fille jusqu'à sa mort. J'ai grandi avec les rites pour remercier Hécate de ses dons. Découvrir qu'elle est ma véritable mère est pour moi un honneur.

_Lou particulièrement sembla douter des paroles de la jeune-fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas prouver que celle-ci mentait. De plus, Hécate elle-même l'avait reconnue comme sa fille. La déesse devait donc avoir confiance en la blonde, malgré son sang britannique sorcier._

_Ce fut ensuite au tour de Drago de s'expliquer._

_ Je fais partit d'une vieille famille de sorciers Britanniques, avoua le blond. Les Malefoy descendent d'un fils d'Apollon de ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais mon père a visiblement tourné le dos aux principes de la magie, et Apollon l'a puni. Ma famille est noble, ce qui fait que je suis l'héritier du titre. Mais je suis également un bâtard, ce qui jette un voile de honte total sur ma lignée.

_ Et toi ? demanda Chiron.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Je n'ai jamais considéré Lucius comme un père même avant d'apprendre la vérité. Et ma mère et lui se sont souvent disputé mon éducation. J'ai toujours célébré les rites avec ma mère, mais mon père se battait violemment avec elle pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

_Chiron acquiesça, comprenant que vivre dans un tel environnement ne devait pas avoir aidé le garçon à se développer sainement._

_ Mais je me sens ici chez moi, avoua le blond. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me considère comme moi, et non uniquement comme le fils de mon père. Je reste le fils d'Apollon, mais je ne suis pas que ça. Et ça fait du bien.

_Le jeune sorcier, expliqua également qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de trahir la colonie, et qu'il aimerait y rester. Qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité, même s'il ne faisait pas encore confiance à toutes les personnes vivant dans le camp._

_Puis vint le tour d'Harry._

_ Je … Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il. Ma famille m'a toujours battu quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisait autour de moi. On m'a toujours traité comme un monstre, et j'avais fini par croire que c'était le cas.

_À ces mots les demi-dieux autant que le centaure furent choqués._

_ Je suis entré dans une école de magie, où j'ai appris que j'étais célèbre parce que j'avais soi-disant vaincu à l'âge d'un an un mage noir qui terrorisait le pays depuis plusieurs années.

_ Il existe un sort qui peut tuer, on l'appelle le sortilège de mort, expliqua Drago. Il est imparable et il est impossible d'y survivre. Mais Harry lui l'a reçu et il est toujours là.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il est célèbre en Angleterre, termina Luna. Mais personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

_Un léger silence plana le temps que le garçon rassemble son courage pour continuer son histoire. Il raconta sa première année, et sa confrontation avec son professeur possédé. Puis vint la suite. Les agressions dans les couloirs cette année, ainsi que la trahison brutale des Gryffondor._

_ Je ne veux pas être des leurs, pleura Harry. Tout ce que j'ai appris d'eux me dégoûte. Un moment je suis leur héros, et la seconde d'après ils me battent à mort pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

_Les poings serrés, les larmes perlant de ses yeux l'adolescent souffrait visiblement d'avoir dû révéler tout cela sur son passé. Parler de ses expériences traumatisantes n'était jamais quelque chose de facile ou agréable._

_Nico s'approcha de son frère, ne laissant pas Drago et Luna l'en empêcher. En fait, face à l'expression de l'aîné des fils d'Hadès les poussa à ne pas l'approcher du tout. Le brun attira Harry dans une étreinte fraternelle._

_ Plus aucun d'eux ne te touchera petit-frère, gronda-t-il. Et s'ils osent essayer, je leur ferais savoir pourquoi les enfants d'Hadès sont craint par tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre.

_Le ton de Nico était froid et menaçant, mais le jeune sorcier, loin de prendre peur se sentit rassuré. À présent il avait un grand-frère qui le protégerait de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. Le garçon se blottit contre son aîné en sanglotant, se poings serrant ferment le dos du t-shirt de Nico. Cependant, tout n'était pas encore dit._

_ Le sorcier maléfique, avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

_ Quoi ? demanda Nico.

_ Il n'est pas mort, je l'ai affronté l'année dernière, c'est lui qui possédait mon prof.

_ Il cherche donc à t'atteindre, comprit Chiron.

_Harry toujours enfermé dans l'étreinte de Nico acquiesça._

_ J'ai peur qu'il vienne ici, murmura le brun.

_ Aucune chance, le rassura le centaure. Ce camp se trouve en Amérique, il lui faudrait passer la frontière.

_Lou qui était visiblement celle qui était la plus méfiante depuis le départ voulu visiblement prendre à nouveau la parole, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard meurtrier de Nico qui avait toujours son bras autour des épaules du garçon. Drago et Luna serraient les rangs également. Chiron prit alors la parole._

_ Il n'y a rien à reprocher, sourit le centaure. Il est même naturel que vous ne nous ayez rien dit. Pour ce qui est de ton ennemis Harry. Il ne pourra jamais passer la barrière. Seuls les demi-dieux le peuvent.

_ Et s'il descend d'un dieu ? demanda Drago. Certaines vieilles familles de notre monde ont des dieux parmi leurs ancêtres.

_Chiron sourit aux adolescents._

_ Monsieur D, le directeur est également un dieu, je lui ferais part du problème et je suis certain qu'il trouvera une solution. Ou qu'il saura à qui demander.

_ Mais enfin Chiron ! s'exclama Lou. Vous n'allez pas leur faire confiance quand-même ! Ce sont des Anglais !

_Harry se ratatina contre Nico, qui sembla sur le point de massacrer horriblement la jeune-fille. Mais cette fois Drago réagit plus vite._

_ Il y a un moyen très simple pour que tu la ferme, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ Ah oui ?! demanda la jeune-fille. Lequel parce que moi je ne vois aucun moyen de m'assurer que vous ne représentez pas une menace.

_ Un serment magique, répondit le blond. Aussi appelé Serment Inviolable. Si jamais on le brise on meurt. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Chiron voulu intervenir mais Lou fut plus rapide que lui._

_ Très bien, mais ça n'empêchera pas que Luna n'aura plus sa place dans notre bungalow.

_Drago se redressa alors._

_ Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy fils d'Apollon jure sur ma vie, mon âme et ma magie de rester fidèle aux préceptes d'Hécate de ne jamais trahir la Colonie de Sang-mêlé ou ses résidents.

_Luna reprit le serment à sa suite sans laisser le temps au centaure de protester. Harry fut le dernier à prêter serment, même si cela ne plaisait visiblement pas à Nico._

_À chaque fois une lueur blanche entourait le corps du sorcier prêtant serment. Preuve que celui-ci était parfaitement valide. Puis, ne laissant pas la chance à Lou de dire quoi que ce soit Drago saisit le bras de la blonde et d'Harry et les entraîna avec lui, visiblement furieux._

_Nico foudroya Lou du regard en se levant à son tour._

_ Tu as peut-être le droit d'exclure Luna, mais si tu t'avises de toucher à un cheveu de mon frère tu sauras pourquoi les enfants d'Hadès sont craint par tous.

_Le brun quitta alors la table pour rejoindre les trois sorciers. Laissant Lou tremblante, comprenant que la menace de Nico était parfaitement sincère._

_Comment les choses allaient-elles évoluer à partir de maintenant ? Seuls les dieux le savaient, mais il était clair que tout ne serait pas simple._

8


End file.
